Desires of Deepest Red I (Touhou Fan Fiction)
by TheOVJM
Summary: I've now updated the story, so it would have less grammatical errors and that the story would proceed smoothly. This is my first full sized Touhou fan fiction, so please be gentle. ;D The story is about Marisa's quest for immortality, but everything goes wrong and Gensokyo will face a tragedy like never before. I gave everything I got to make the ending as sad as possible.
**Desires of Deepest Red I**

"Seven months since the last incident", Marisa thought to herself. "Yukari once said that outside world is boring compared to Gensokyo, but at this point I highly doubt it."

Marisa was a magician, somewhere about 20 years old. She had long blonde hair and plait tied to the left side of her hair. She was wearing a casual black witch's outfit, she had white ribbon tied to her back and white apron tied to her skirt. She also had a fairly big and black witch's hat which had white ribbon tied to it. She was sometimes called with the name black white, because of her clothing style.

Marisa was still laying on her bed although it was midday already. The day was like any other; sun was shining brightly and a warm wind was blowing nicely from the open window. It was mid March. The spring was early this year. All the snow had melted already in the February. Someone would even say that the spring coming this early was an incident in itself, but because no one had any complains, it was ignored.

Marisa sighed and said to herself: "Well, since I don't have anything to do, it wouldn't hurt to visit Alice. I haven't visited anybody or even borrowed anything from anybody for while, so yeah, I should pay her a visit."

Marisa got up from her bed and took the broom from the corner of her room where it stood against the wall. She then proceeded to walk to the living room. She looked around for a bit. Her house really could use some spring cleaning but it could wait for now. She really didn't like cleaning anyway. She opened the front door, inhaled the fresh spring air and cracked a wide smile. The sunshine felt warm and comfortable. Marisa hopped on to her broom and headed straight to the Alice's place, but she never would have guessed that she had just set motion for events that will lead Gensokyo to a tragedy like never before.

It wasn't long till Marisa arrived to Alice's place. She hopped off from her broom and looked around for a bit. There were dozens of dolls hiding in the tree line. "Well it seems that she is already aware that I'm here. I'll leave the borrowing for some other day." Marisa thought and proceeded to walk to the front door. She didn't bother to knock and wait for response, so she just waltzed straight in while yelling: "Yo, Alice! You home?" Alice was sitting in front of her workbench in the living room. She was accompanied by few dolls and it seemed that she was working on something.

Alice had blonde but much more shorter hair than Marisa. She too was magician but not a human magician. She had dark blue skirt, red ribbon tied to her neck and white collars. She also had red hairband. Her colorful clothing style has earned her a title "A seven colored puppeteer".

"Whaddya doing there?" Marisa asked while trying to look over Alice's shoulder. Alice sighed and turned around.

"It's really unappropriate to just walk to someone's house, you know."

"Awww, come on. It has been about week since the last time I visited here, so you could seem even a little bit happy to see me."

"And here I was hoping for two weeks, but oh well."

Alice cracked a gentle smile and walked to the kitchen while saying: "Well it's okay as long as you don't steal anything."

Marisa sat down on to the couch to wait for Alice. "I'm just borrowing, you know." She said to Alice who had just brought tea from the kitchen.

"You're a youkai, so your lifespan is much longer than mine, so you can just come to my place and take back everything when I die of old age or I get eaten by one of your kind." Marisa said while grinning widely. To which unamused Alice responded: "Well that's true until you decide to become youkai yourself. And we magicians eat humans only rarely." Alice poured some tea for Marisa and herself.

"But you still eat them, don't ya.?" Marisa asked while still keeping that cunning smile on her face.

"I was human once, so how do you think that I could have." Alice responded with serious face.

"Speaking of which, how did you become youkai in the first place." Marisa suddenly asked while drinking her tea.

"You think I'd tell you, when getting back my belongings is at stake? Besides, if you're planning to become youkai you should just figure out yourself how to do it. If someone just tells you how to, it could have some serious consequences." Alice said and looked out of the window with dead serious face.

"Well, I don't necessarily want to become youkai, you know. To be precise, I'm after immortality. I've actually tried to ask advice from Eientei, but well... When I asked from Kaguya about Hourai elixir she just bursted out laughing, when I asked from Mokou she collapsed and started to cry and when I asked from Eirin she just slapped me to the face." Marisa corrected and finished her tea.

"Sigh* You really are hopeless, aren't you. But still, you should just figure out yourself how to become immortal or youkai. Though, you really should think twice about it before you do it. Think about Reimu..." Alice answered with concerned face.

"Pfffft! Don't worry about Reimu. She'll be fine. She already has so many youkai friends too. And becoming an immortal doesn't necessarily mean becoming youkai too, so no worries." Marisa said confidently and put her feet on the table.

"Well, it's your life. I'm not the one who'll be judging you in the end." Alice said while finishing her tea and smiled a bit.

"By the way, Alice. What were you working on when I got here?" Marisa suddenly asked and looked curious.

"Oh, that. Well tomorrow is 19th of March, so isn't it obvious." Alice said with little bit wider smile.

"Well, let's pretend that it's not obvious." Marisa continued with puzzled face.

"Sigh* Don't tell me you have forgotten. Tomorrow is Flandre's 509th birthday. Remilia finally gave her a permission to keep her first public birthday. That thing that I was creating was doll representing Flandre. It is supposed to be present for her. I used spider silk instead of traditional so it wouldn't break so easily... What's the matter Marisa?" Alice stopped and asked from Marisa who looked like she had just seen Reimu giving money away.

"Aww, bloody hell! How could have I forgotten it? Shit, shit, shit... Sorry Alice, but I gotta go now. I don't have any idea what to give as a present. See'ya around!" Marisa quickly said, grabbed her broom and headed straight back to her house. Alice watched as Marisa flew off and then bursted out laughing. She had never seen Marisa panicking like that. She thought that Marisa's face was priceless when she realized that she had forgotten Flandre's birthday. But she still very well knew how important Marisa was for Flandre and how good friends they were, so she hoped that Marisa would find a good present for Flandre in time. "Not very easy job. Scarlet family is known to be really wealthy." Alice thought to herself and got back to working with her Flandre doll.

Back at Marisa's place, Marisa was desperately looking for something that would be a good present.

"Shit, I have many rare and valuable objects but nothing that Flandre would find fun. Sigh*"

Marisa sat down and tried to think for something to give for Flandre. She was almost ready to go and ask directly from Flandre, what she would want. Even if it would ruin the surprise. But suddenly, a small bottle that contained some blue liquid caught her attention. She realized that it would be perfect. She grabbed the bottle, inspected it carefully and thought to herself: "And here I tought that this thing that I stole... I mean, borrowed from Eientei, would never have any use for me. After drinking it, I vomited half a liter of blood out and was sick for whole month, but it wasn't meant for humans anyway, so maybe this could be perfect for Flandre."

Marisa quickly wrapped some colorful paper around the bottle and sighed for relief. It wasn't late evening yet so she decided to go and see if there was anything interesting going on in the human village. She once again grabbed her broom and headed straight to the human village. The sun was starting to set but it was still too early to go to sleep. These kinds of evenings were perfect for youkai hunting, but Marisa thought that she'll just let them be for now.

Upon arriving to human village, Marisa decided to visit Keine and ask her about what she knew about becoming a youkai or immortal. The conversation with Alice had once again awakened her plans for pursuing immortality, so she decided to try her luck with Keine. Marisa quickly found her from the school building where she was cleaning the place after the kids had left.

Keine had long pale blue hair and strange dark blue hat on top of her head which had strange red markings and red ribbon tied to it. She also had dark blue skirt which had white sleeves and red ribbon tied to its collars.

Marisa remembered how she was on the first grade when she ran from home... "Best decision ever." Marisa thought to herself and smiled.

"Oh, Marisa. What brings you here?" Keine asked when she noticed Marisa.

"Ah, nothing special. Just wanted to ask you something, that's all." Marisa responded.

"Well that's an odd thing to hear from you, but go on. Oh, by the way, can you believe that I managed to get a few humans to come with me to Flandre's birthday party." Keine said with wide smile on her face.

"You did what!?" Marisa exclaimed.

"You heard right, me and Reimu made a deal with other youkai that if we were able to get even few humans to come with us, they would be protected. You see, we thought that it would be good if humans would learn that not every youkai are heartless killers. We could also teach Flandre a thing or two about humans. And we succeeded. A couple who owns a nearby shop decided to come with me and Reimu. Isn't it amazing?" Keine explained with her eyes sparkling with joy.

"So what were you going to ask from me?" Keine continued.

"Oh, that's right. I was going to ask if you knew anything about becoming an immortal or youkai. You are half youkai yourself, aren't you." Marisa responded, though she still could hardly believe that any normal human would come to a vampire's birthday party to Scarlet Devil Mansion free willingly.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Marisa yelled after Keine had slapped her in to the face.

"That wasn't because your question was really childish, but because I'm NOT a half youkai. I'm werehakutaku! Completely different." Keine scolded Marisa with vexed look on her face. "And neither I'm gonna tell you anything about becoming a youkai." Keine continued.

"Well I said youkai OR immortal. I'd prefer to keep my humanity, but if it requires it I may have to sacrifice it." Marisa corrected while still holding her cheek.

"It has no difference. Becoming a youkai or immortal is completely same. That's the reason why I stay alongside Mokou. I'm trying keep her from going on for a rampage like she did in the outside world. She may be biologically a human but her spirit is far from one." Keine said with serious and maybe even a bit sad tone.

"Oh, come on now. I'll be completely fine. My closest friend is a youkai exterminating shrine maiden. She'll keep me in check." Marisa answered. She was almost like begging for Keine to tell her something.

"No, it isn't about that." Keine continued with even sadder look on her face. "I'm not afraid that you'll lose yourself and go on a rampage, no. I'm worried about Reimu."

"Huh, Reimu? Why? You know that even if I became youkai, I wouldn't cause incidents and even if I did, I bet that Reimu would just enjoy exterminating me." Marisa sounded a bit confused about Keine's comment.

"No you don't get it. Think about it, if you become youkai Reimu will be completely alone." Keine explained.

"But I..." Marisa tried to interrupt.

"No, listen! If you become youkai, immortal or whatever, Reimu wont have anyone to age along side with, she'd die alone. Sanae will be eventually lifted to godhood, Youmu is half phantom and wont age like normal humans do, Sakuya has full control over her lifespan because of her time controlling ability and she is over 100 years old already. And now, if you were to become youkai or immortal, Reimu would be completely alone. Are you sure you want that?" Keine said while looking directly in to Marisa's eye's.

"I... uhm I didn't think about that. I'm sorry. B-But still..." Marisa slurred and few tears rose to her eyes.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm not the one who should be judging you. If you truly want to become youkai or immortal, I wont stop you, but still please talk with Reimu before doing so." Keine comforted Marisa and patted her head.

"I... sob* I have to think about it again, but if I decide to become one I'll talk to her, I promise." Marisa was almost crying but she managed to keep it inside. It would have been embarrassing for her to cry in the middle of the human village.

"Thank you." Keine said with pleased tone. "Ah, the sun has already set. You should head home Marisa, tomorrow is an important day."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Marisa answered and headed outside. Though, on the school building's front door Marisa stopped, turned around and said to Keine: "Thanks... for scolding me." And she smiled a bit.

"Oh, the pleasure was completely mine." Keine answered a bit cunningly and waved a good-bye for Marisa. Marisa hopped on to her broom and took off. Keine's words were still on her mind when she got to her home, but she knew that it's just for her own good.

At Marisa's place, before heading inside, Marisa looked up to the sky. There were no clouds and all the stars were shining brightly. During the nights like these she loved the night even more than she did the day. She inhaled the cool and moist air. What a perfect moment for star gazing, but she couldn't do that because she knew that tomorrow would be day to behold and she would need all the energy she could get. She headed indoors before she would catch cold and went to sleep. She couldn't wait for all the food and danmaku battles that were waiting for her tomorrow.

"No, Reimu, stop!" Marisa screamed and tried to get away from seemingly insane Reimu. She looked around herself but couldn't see anything else but a burning Gensokyo around her. There were hundreds and hundreds of corpses everywhere in the flames.

"I gotta get away, I gotta get out. Oh gods, oh gods..." Marisa muttered to herself while trying to evade the pursuing Reimu. Reimu didn't shoot, but she was holding three serrated needles in her hand. Suddenly a bright light blinded Marisa and made her fall to the ground. She tried to get up but she felt how that light was absorbing all the energy out of her. She could just watch how blood thirsty Reimu landed in front of her and grabbed her from the head. Reimu took her three needles and thrusted them one at the time in to Marisa's eyes and mouth. Marisa was screaming in agony when Reimu started pulling out her eyes with the needles. Blood was spurting everywhere and it hurt so much that Marisa couldn't even scream anymore, but Reimu just leaned closer to her ear and whispered something in to her ear: "Iryypmav nanataas änis, ätnötämätsäiv no ämät..." After that, Reimu grabbed Marisa's throat with her bare hands and ripped her trachea out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Marisa screamed and fell from her bed. She quickly got up and examined herself to see if she truly was still alive. She sighed from relief when she realized that it was just a dream, though her heart was still beating like crazy.

"Oh shit, that was awful." Marisa thought to herself.

"What the heck was that? And what was that nonsense that Reimu whispered to me in the nightmare?" She thought in confusion. Marisa had studied western alphabet in her free time, so she could understand some outside world books that she had found from the Patchouli's library. She decided to write it down just in case. She looked at what she had written down. "Iryypmav nanataas änis, ätnötämätsäiv no ämät?" She asked from herself.

She knew that there were few western languages that contained those weird "ä" and "ö" letters, though she had no idea what language this was because she had never heard, seen or read those kinds of words anywhere. It really puzzled her mind but she decided to forget it for now and started to get dressed up for Flandre's party.

"I could ask if Patchouli knows anything about this gibberish, when I get to see her." Marisa thought and put the note in to her pocket. It was weird that Flandre's birthday party was held at day but if it was held during the night not many people would have bothered to come.

Marisa walked to downstairs to get something light to eat before heading to mansion. She took a few eggs and decided to make an omelet. Marisa wasn't too good of a cook but making an omelet wasn't too big of a deal. After finishing her breakfast she grabbed her broom and Flandre's present. She didn't want to be late from the party but it was still too early to go yet, so she decided to visit Reimu to kill some time. Maybe she'd know about that gibberish that she whispered in to Marisa's ear in the nightmare.

After stepping out, Marisa looked around herself. It wasn't as warm and beautiful as yesterday. It was cloudy and misty. Atmosphere was almost like haunted. It wasn't windy and there wasn't any kind of sound at all.

"Well it's only morning, though. Hope it gets better." Marisa thought while getting on to her broom and headed to Hakurei shrine.

Marisa's home was fairly close to Hakurei shrine so the flight didn't take too long. Marisa landed on to the path leading to the shrine where she found Reimu cleaning the path.

Reimu had brown semi long hair which had two hair tubes on her both sides. There was also a red ribbon tied to the back of her head. She had red shrine maiden skirt which had white collar and yellow ribbon tied to her neck. She also had white sleevelets. She was somewhere around same age as Marisa.

"Yo, Reimu, wassup!" Marisa yelled and waved for her friend while walking towards her.

"Oh, Marisa? You are early up today, aren't you." Surprised Reimu answered when she noticed Marisa. "What brings you here this early in the morning?" Reimu continued."

"Well, I just thought that I'd kill some time with you befor heading to Scarlet Devil Mansion." Marisa explained. She didn't want to tell Reimu about her plans for pursuing immortality. This just wasn't a good moment for that. Reimu and Marisa walked to the shrine and sat down to the stairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here. Take a look at this." Marisa said while taking a small note out of her pocket and showed it to Reimu.

"What's this now? ...Some...weird letters? What's so important about this note?" Reimu asked with puzzled tone. She clearly didn't know western alphabet. Marisa quickly explained what she had seen in her dream. How Reimu chased her, tortured her and whispered those weird words to her ear before killing her.

"I thought that you would have some kind of idea what this could mean. You are a shrine maiden after all. Shouldn't you be familiar with these kinds of things?" Marisa asked after explaining the note for Reimu.

"Well, you are right, but I'd have to understand what it says before I could transcribe it for you. If you really want to figure it out, you should ask help from Patchouli. She and the rest of Scarlet Devil Mansion's residents are from western outside world as far as I know." Reimu said. Though Reimu couldn't help Marisa, she was still curious about Marisa's dream and that note, that Marisa had written down.

"I was going ask help from Patchouli at the Flandre's party. Though I have no idea if she'll know anything about this or if she's even going to help me." Marisa said with disappointed look on her face.

"Well if she doesn't help you, maybe she'd help me because I too want now what I said in your dream." Reimu answered while getting up. "Well, shall we go? It is still quite early but I'm just too curious. Besides, it's going to take us a while till we get to the mansion, so we could just head there right now." Reimu continued with sparkling eyes. Marisa very well knew that look. Reimu had once again invented a new cheap way to earn money. Marisa laughed a bit then stood up and the two headed towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

On their way to the mansion Marisa decided to ask Reimu what kind of way to earn money she had invented this time: "Care to tell me, what do you have on your mind this time?"

"How so?" Reimu answered like she would know nothing.

"That sparkling in your eyes. I know you better than anyone else, so I know when you have again invented some ridiculous way to earn some easy donations." Marisa said and made a cunning grin on her face.

"Don't you get it? If I'm able to transcribe your nightmare, I could start doing it for money. I bet that there are many humans and youkai who would like to know what their dreams mean." Reimu enthused with dollar signs on her eyes.

"Well it's okay as long as you play fair and don't start making false transcriptions." Marisa added.

Soon after they arrived to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It was as red as ever but this time it didn't have the "Stay away!" feeling to it. Atmosphere around the mansion was much more warmer and welcoming than usually. Marisa and Reimu landed on to the road and started to walk towards the gate. At the gate they were greeted by Meiling.

Meiling had long red hair and green beret which had yellow star on top of her head. She had green shirt which had white sleeves and collars. It also had some white decorations. Meiling also had a wird green Chinese dress.

Marisa felt weird to not have to battle Meiling to get to the mansion, but she had decided to challenge her to a fight at the party. A friendly duel would feel good every now and then.

When they entered the mansion's lobby they were surprised. The whole place was lit with colorful lights. Marisa and Reimu had never before seen led lights, so they were quite amazed by them. In addition to Reimu and Marisa there seemed to be more guests like Eientei residents and people from Palace of the Earth Spirits. While when Reimu and Marisa were astonished by all the decorations Sakuya had already appeared behind them.

Sakuya had semi short silver hair which had plaits on both sides. She had white maids headband

on top of her head. She had dark blue maids uniform which has white collars and sleeves and short frilly skirt. She looked as young as Marisa or Reimu, but because she can control time and space she is actually over 100 years old.

"Shall I inform the young Mistress about your arrival?" Sakuya asked with elegant tone.

"OHHSSsss... shit. Don's scare me like that!" Marisa whined while clinging to Reimu.

"Yeah, you could do that." Annoyed Reimu said while trying to get Marisa to let go.

"I'll be off then. If there's anything you need just call me." Sakuya responded and tried to not laugh to Marisa's adorable reaction.

When Marisa finally released Reimu from her grip they proceeded to walk to the main hall that was just past the lobby. When they entered the main hall it was like they expected; also covered with those colorful lights. There also were more guests. It seemed that Marisa and Reimu weren't the only ones who decided to arrive early. Inter alia there were Yuyuko and Youmu from Hakugyokurou, Yukari and her shikigami, few Kappa and Tengu, people from Moriya shrine and youkai mountain, Keine and that couple from human village, people from Shining Needle Castle and residents of Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum. Actually only ones who had not already arrived were people from Myouren Temple.

"MARISAAAAA!" Yelled Flandre while flying towards Marisa with her arm stretched for hug.

Flandre had semi long blonde hair which had been tied to a ponytail with red ribbon to the left side of her head. She had white frilly mob cap on top of her head. She was wearing a red frilly skirt which had white sleeves and collars. She also had yellow ribbon tied to her neck like Reimu. She also had these strange wings that looked like metal rods that have many colorful crystals hanging hanging from them. It is rumored that Flandre made these wings by herself, but no one knows the truth. Flandre is also a vampire, so even if she is over 500 years, she still looks and acts like 10 year old.

Marisa tried to dodge the enthused Flandre, but she was too slow. Flandre crashed directly to Marisa's chest and they both were sent flying straight to main hall's back wall.

"G-good to see you too, Flan." Said Marisa after regaining her breath after the impact.

"Hey Marisa! Is it okay if I leave you too be and go to talk with Patchouli?" Reimu asked while trying to hold her laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you will. Also remember to tell me if you find out anything!" Marisa responded while trying to get lose from Flandre's grip.

"I'll be off then. Oh, I almost forgot! Here, happy 509th birthday Flandre!" Reimu said to Flandre and gave Flandre a small replica of Hakurei shrine.

"It is supposed to bring you luck." Reimu added.

"Wow, it's cool! Thanks!" Flandre said while inspecting her new miniature shrine.

"Oh, don't mention it!" Reimu said before going to look for Patchouli.

"I too have something for you, Flan." Marisa said who shook some dust off from her sleeves. Marisa reached for her pockets and pulled out a small bottle that was wrapped in some colorful paper. She leaned forward and whispered something to Flandre's ear and gave the bottle to her. Flandre's eyes bursted wide open. She hugged Marisa very tightly while yelling: "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, in fact you should thank Eirin but it may be best if you didn't." Marisa said while scratching her hair with awkward look on her face.

"Now then. Shall we go and get something to eat?" Marisa asked when Flandre had let go of her.

"Absolutely!" Flandre responded and they went to get something to eat with other guests.

Meanwhile, Reimu had finally found Patchouli. She was, like always reading a book in her own peace.

Patchouli had long deep purple hair and light purple mob cap which had many ribbons, on top of her head. She was wearing a pink and purple striped pajamas and light purple cloack on top of it. Patchouli is a youkai magician who has asthma and anemia and she's also Scarlet Devil Mansion's librarian.

"I wonder what Marisa gave to Flandre. She seemed quite happy." Patchouli said when she noticed Reimu's presence.

"Don't know. She never told me what she was going to give. By the way, what did you give to her?" Reimu asked from Patchouli.

"A musical instrument from eastern Scandinavia called Kantele. It's said that if you play it just right, it can make even gods cry." Patchouli responded while still reading her book.

"Scandinavia? Where ever that is. By the way Patchy I need your help." Reimu said and showed Patchouli the note that Marisa gave to her.

"What's this now?" Asked Patchouli while looking at the note.

"I have no clue, so that's why I'm asking you." Reimu answered and started to explain what the note was about. How Marisa saw a nightmare about Reimu and what she said to Marisa's ear in the nightmare.

"Very interesting... So you two think that this so called 'gibberish' may have some deeper meaning to it? Hmmm... Well it has the letter Ö in it so it should be easy to delimit and figure out what language it is. There aren't many languages that contain that letter. Those languages are Estonian, Swedish, Germany, Icelandic, Finnish, Karelian, Southern Sami, Hungarian, Azeri, Turkish, Turkmen, Uyghur, Crimean Tatar, Hopi and Votic... Though this isn't any of those languages. Huh... This is very, very interesting. It could also be an anagram... I'll have to make a copy of this note. I'll look in to it. I'll notify if I come across anything." Patchouli muttered while making a copy out of Marisa's note.

"Well that was easier than I thought. But still, thank you. By the way, how can you possibly know all those languages?" Reimu asked before going to eat.

"Oh? Well that's because here in my library, there are books written in all of those languages so I have to be able to know, understand and speak all of them, so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise." Patchouli Responded before getting back at her copy of Marisa's note. Reimu couldn't even comprehend how someone could know so many languages. Even thinking about it made her want to vomit, but smell of free food gave her back her appetite.

After Reimu had gotten something to eat Marisa came to her and asked: "Any luck with Patchy?"

"Well, she didn't recognize the language but she said that she'll look in to it. She was talking about some strange languages and anagrams. I didn't understand any of it though." Reimu said while eating some cake.

"Well, it would be interesting, if she can figure it out, well assuming that it means anything." Marisa said while looking at her mini-hakkero. There was going to be a danmaku tournament soon and she wanted to be ready.

Danmaku is a way of dueling in Gensokyo. In the duel, there are two persons who shoot huge amount of magical bullets at each other. The one who gets hit with a certain amount of bullets first loses.

"By the way, Marisa. What did you give to Flandre? Patchy said that Flan looked really happy when you gave your present to her." Reimu asked and made a cunning grin.

"Oh, something that she hasn't gotten for over 500 years." Marisa said and made a really wide smile.

"Well, I hope it's nothing dangerous. By the way, don't you find it a bit odd that Remilia is nowhere to be seen? I'd figured that she would want to show off even little, but I haven't seen her during the whole party." Reimu said while looking around her with dubious face.

"I admit, it's really odd. Maybe I should go and look for her. I still have time before my first match in the danmaku tournament." Marisa responded.

"You do that, but be careful, Remilia really doesn't like it when other people stick their nose to her business." Reimu said to Marisa who quickly disappeared trough the closest door.

When Marisa left the main hall and entered the corridor it became really quiet. It seemed like all the attention had been turned to main hall and the party. There weren't even any fairy maids anywhere to be seen. Odd. Marisa thought, that even if there would be a big party held at the main hall, the rest of the mansion would still need tending, but maybe she had thought wrong. The atmosphere was really gloomy and spooky within the corridors. Marisa figured that she'd most likely find Remilia from her room, so she decided to head there ASAP, these corridors made her feel like she was being watched. After finding her way through gloomy corridors, rooms and halls she finally found Remilia's room. The door that lead to her room was huge. It was something that you would find in front of king's or queen's bedroom though this one had really uneasy feeling to it. Marisa took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, but she quickly stopped when she felt a cold metal touching her throat.

"Move and I'll rip you to shreds!" Marisa heard Sakuya's smooth but threatening voice saying.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Chill out! I wasn't going to cause trouble, I swear!" Marisa whimpered while trying to figure out a way to get off from Sakuya's grip.

"Mistress ordered, that anyone who were found sneaking within the mansion would be butchered. So it's your call, should I make wine or pastries out of you." Sakuya asked from Marisa and made so sinister grin that Marisa's heart skipped a beat.

"Please listen, I don't know if you know anything about it but isn't it odd that Remilia doesn't show up in her sister's party. Remilia loves attention, so I find it a bit odd." Marisa whined while life was flashing before her eyes. Surprisingly, Sakuya loosened her grip a bit and answred to Marisa with serious face: "No, I don't know anything about it, but yes, I find it very odd. Well played Marisa, I'll spare your life this time. I am mistress' closest servant so I can't go intruding to her room, but you... you'll do it."

"Thanks!" Marisa said and held her neck.

"Well, you should be thankful, but remember, that I'll be watching your every move. Give me an excuse and I will kill you, I promise." Sakuya said with cunningly cute tone and then just vanished and left an ace of spades falling to the place where she stood.

"Better be careful then..." Marisa thought to herself while holding the ace of spades in her hand and put it in to her pocket. She then turned around towards the door. She took a deep breath and thought to herself: "Here goes nothing." She opened the door and found Remilia sitting on her bed facing towards a window away from the door.

Remilia had semi long light blue hair and light pink frilly mob cap which had red ribbon tied to her right on top of her head. She had same kind of skirt as does her sister Flandre, but Remilia's skirt was light pink and had deep red decorations. She also had a deep red jewelled brooch on her chest which also had red ribbon, but unlike her sister, Remilia had completely normal bat like vampire wings. She too is a vampire and she is the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She's 5 years older than Flandre but she still looks as young as her sister.

"Uhmm... Sorry to intrude..." Marisa started and tried to sound as polite as possible because she knew that Sakuya would come and kill her, if she was even a bit rude towards Remilia, but she was quickly interrupted by Remilia who said: "So, the rat comes intruding to my domain. What do you want? Speak worm, before I make you my personal slave!"

"Ehh... Sorry, but I just decided to ask if you're alright because you haven't appeared in Flan's party at all, so I was just curious." Marisa said while trying to not look scared.

"None of your concern, now get lost." Remilia retorted and turned back towards the window. Marisa found it really weird that Remilia didn't even try to attack her even if she was intruding her personal room. Marisa gulped, took a step forward and sat down on to Remilia's bed beside her.

"I'm just trying to help you. I can feel that you're not acting like yourself so..." Marisa tried to comfort Remilia, but Remilia turned and looked deep in to Marisa's eyes. Marisa clearly saw from the look on Remilia's face that she was really afraid for some reason. Then Remilia's expression turned to pure rage and she screamed to Marisa: "GET! THE! FUCK! OUT! OF! MY! ROOOOOM!" At this point Marisa knew very well that it was time to back off. She got up and backed away to the door and without saying even a word she slipped out through the door. She sighed from relief because she was still alive and well.

"You should now get back to the main hall. The young mistress is waiting for you and danmaku tournament is about to start." Sakuya said who had just appeared in front of Marisa.

"I assume that that you heard our little one sided conversation?" Marisa asked from Sakuya.

"Yes, I did. But I still have no idea why she is acting like this. Anyhow, I'll now escort you back to the main hall." Sakuya said and signed Marisa to move. They soon reached the main hall, but before Sakuya let Marisa go she warned that if she found Marisa sneaking again within the mansion she would kill her instantly. Marisa laughed a bit nervously before Sakuya shut the door behind her. Marisa then turned around and proceeded to walk to Reimu.

"Did you find out anything?" Reimu asked when she noticed that Marisa had returned.

"Well, first of all I found Remilia hiding in her room. Secondly, she had ordered Sakuya to keep everyone away from her during the party but it appears that she hadn't told Sakuya why. And lastly when Remilia looked at me I noticed that she was afraid of something, don't know what though, but she was definitely scared of something." Marisa told to Reimu.

"Huh? Remilia scared? Well that's new. It's not much, but oh well. I'm currently more interested about your note anyway." Reimu said and shrugged her shoulders. They didn't want think about it too much for now because danmaku tournament was about to begin. There were many participants including Marisa, Reimu and Flandre herself. Reimu didn't get very far and she was beaten by Yuuka in her second match. Marisa in the other hand got much further and got to battle against Meiling just as she wanted, but against all odds Meiling won and dropped Marisa out of the game. Truth to be told, Marisa was quite embarrassed about that. The final match was surprisingly between Meiling and Hina, which Hina ended up winning. The match for third place was between Flandre and Yuugi, which Flandre ended up winning.

"Well it could have gone better." Marisa said after she had congratulated Hina for her victory. She looked around herself and saw Flandre talking to Sakuya.

"I'm tired. Sakuya take me to my room." Flandre yawned. Sakuya nodded, picked Flandre up and took her to her room. Marisa chuckled and thought to herself: "Just like I told her to do when I gave Flandre her present. Now let's see if she can manage to execute the rest of the plan." Soon after when Flandre had gone back to her room Remilia joined the party. Marisa quickly noticed this and informed Reimua about it too. At the moment Remilia was acting completely normal but Marisa knew that she was hiding something.

The party continued normally after Flandre had gone back to her room, but eventually guests started to leave and the party was over. Before heading home Marisa wanted to talk with Keine a little.

"So how did the couple manage?" Marisa asked when she found Keine.

"Oh, they actually quite enjoyed themselves. They were nervious all the time, but it still went better than I could have hoped for." Keine answered with eyes sparkling with joy.

"Good to hear that. But don't let them become too friendly with youkai or someone like Rumia could end up with banquet." Marisa said and grinned.

"No worries. I wont let that happen. But anyway, see you around!" Keine responded and waved a good-bye for Marisa and headed back to human village with the couple. Marisa smiled and headed home too. She just couldn't get the thought out of her mind, that if Flandre manages to execute Marisa's plan, tomorrow will be a great day for her and Flandre. And she was truly right. What will happen tomorrow will change Gensokyo forever, but Marisa was blissfully unaware about this. She just headed home like it would be any other evening and went to sleep. No other saying could fit better here than "calm before storm", because no one had any idea what was going to happen. Not Marisa, not Reimu, not even Yukari, but soon everyone will find out. And when it happens it's already too late...

It was 6:00 am at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Everyone except Sakuya and fairy maids at the mansion were sleeping after the tiring party, even Remilia. Well everyone except Flandre, who had gone to sleep before everyone else like Marisa told her to. Flandre was sitting on her bed and looked at the bottle on her hand that Marisa gave to her.

"Invisibility potion, huh?" Flandre muttered while smiling. She listened for a bit to be sure that there was nobody in the vicinity of her. When she was sure that there was nobody, she opened the bottle and drank half of its content. The effects were quite immediate and Flandre became transparent immediately. She then opened her room's door as quietly as she could and closed it behind her. She then took off from the ground to move as silently as possible. She flew towards the lobby while dodging every single fairy maid. It felt amazing that she could just go through everyone's field of vision and no one could still see her. When she finally entered the lobby she remembered how Marisa told her that she had hidden a parasol in the grandfather clock. After a while Flandre found that parasol and inside of it was hidden a map that told you how to find Marisa's house from the Forest of Magic. Flandre was so happy that she could cry but she very well knew, that if she made even a slightest sound, she would be noticed. The effect of the invisibility potion started to wear off and Flandre had already become almost fully visible, but there was no one in the lobby so it was fine. She opened her parasol and walked through the main door as quickly as she could.

She finally did it! She hasn't been outside since the autumn of 1512. The air felt fresh and nice on her skin. She started walking towards the main gate. All the flowers in the garden were so beautiful and colorful, but she would have more time for sightseeing when she'd get to Marisa's place. Her final obstacle before heading to fascinating Gensokyo was the gatekeeper Hong Meiling, who wasn't too big of a deal because even Flandre knew that Meiling was snoozing during this time. Flandre took off from the ground and just simply flew over the wall. In front of her opened up a beautiful sight of a great lake and behind it was the forest of magic. Flandre couldn't do anything else but smile from joy. She then started to fly over the lake without even looking back at the mansion.

On top of the lake, Flandre stopped descended a bit. The lake was completely placid. Flandre knew that flowing water wasn't too healthy for her, but because the water of the lake isn't flowing she decided to touch to know how it felt. It was cold but nice and the little waves that her hand created were beautiful. She looked at her reflection from the surface of the lake for while. Vampires doesn't have reflection when looked through mirror but this lake had some magical powers that allowed Flandre to see her reflection. It was really fascinating, but she needed to move on if she wanted to reach Marisa's house before midday when the sunlight is the most unpleasant even under the parasol.

Flandre finally reached the edge of the lake and landed to its shore. She decided to proceed on foot. It was more fun that way. Between the beach and the forest was a narrow meadow full of flowers. While walking through the meadow Flandre was completely amazed by all the sweet smells and colors. She was almost at the forest when Flandre saw a small fairy looking at her from above. The fairy was Sunny Milk.

Sunny had a semi short orange hair that was braided at the sides of her head with red ribbons. She has pair of transparent fairy wings and was wearing a red dress with long white sleeves and weird white frilly decorations on her pelvis. She also had same kind of yellow ribbon tied to her neck as Flandre did.

Flandre didn't know who that fairy was and neither did Sunny know who Flandre was. Unaware that Flandre was a vampire, Sunny decided to play a seemingly harmless prank on her. Sunny moved her hands a bit while Flandre watched her with confused look on her face. Then out of nowhere a beam of sunlight that Sunny was controlling was directed to Flandre's face. She blustered out a terrible scream and held her face with both of her hands which demanded that she accidentally let go of her parasol which exposed her whole body to the sunlight. Flandre groaned in pain but luckily she was close enough to the shadows casted by the trees of the forest, that she managed to dive in to the safety. After she had recovered herself, Flandre quickly stood up turned around with her face burning with rage. She then unleashed a massive orange beam towards the helpless fairy. The fairy was blown up, but Flandre was in trouble. Without the parasol her journey to Marisa's house had become much more difficult than it was supposed to be. Flandre still had Marisa's map so she knew how to get to Marisa's house. But from here on out, she would need to use shadows casted by trees as her protection.

A journey to Marisa's house was slow and Flandre had to be careful all the time, but she didn't care too much about it. It was almost midday and the sun was shining almost directly above, but with the shadows from trees it didn't bother Flandre too much. She was almost at the Marisa's home when suddenly she came across another, this time even bigger meadow. Flandre didn't have her parasol, so it looked like she would have to go around it which would have taken a long time, but suddenly she got an idea. She took the rest of the invisibility potion out of her pocket and drank all of it. She became invisible instantly. Shen then proceeded to walk to the edge of the shadows casted by the forest. Flandre took a deep breath and extended her arm to the sunlight. It didn't hurt! The light was just passing through her invisible body and didn't react with her skin. Flandre started to laugh out loud and proceeded to run to the center of the meadow. Sun light had never before felt nice on her body. She decided to just lay down and enjoy it for now, because she didn't know if there would ever going to be a second chance. It felt warm and nice even if it was a bit too bright. She then got up and proceeded to walk to the other side of the meadow. From here it should be just a few hundred meters before Marisa's house.

When Flandre finally arrived to Marisa's house she quickly flew across Marisa's garden and straight to the terrace of Marisa's house where it was shadowy, because the effect of the invisibility potion had started to wear off. She was just in time because the effect ended immediately after she reached the terrace. Flandre sighed from relief, then turned around and knocked to Marisa's door with wide smile on her face. Marisa soon came to open the door and as soon as she got it open Flandre hugged her and yelled "THANK YOU!"

"Oh, so you really were able to sneak out and find my place, but uhmm... Where's the parasol I hid for you." Marisa asked and looked at the terrace to see if the parasol was put there.

"I lost it on the way here. There was this stupid fairy." Flandre explained.

"And you were still able to get here? I'm impressed!" Marisa said with open mouth. "Well don't just stand there, come in!" Marisa continued and closed the door behind Flandre.

Flandre was amazed by all the stuff that Marisa had in her house.

"Make yourself at home, but don't brake anything. I'll get some tea." Marisa yelled from the kitchen.

"Whoa, where have you gotten all this stuff?" Flandre asked while holding some strange staff in her hands that she found on the pile.

"Well, I'm a bit of collector so items just kinda pile up in to my house." Marisa answered with awkward face while pouring some tea for her and Flandre. Flandre sat on to the chair opposite to Marisa and started to drink her tea.

"Oh, by the way, may I ask you something?" Marisa suddenly asked while looking at her tea.

"Sure!" Flandre responded and smiled.

"Thanks. So yesterday in your party I found Remilia from her room looking and acting really scared. Would you happen to know what's wrong with her?" Marisa asked. Flandre suddenly stopped drinking her tea, lowered the cup on to the table and responded with dead serious and unamused tone: "She knows her fate. She finally sees it... as do I... I've always seen it. She just hasn't known it, but now she does. She cannot run away, she cannot do anything about it. The time has almost come. Don't really want to talk about it. You'll see... in time..."

Marisa watched with really confused face as Flandre chuckled a bit and then finished her tea.

"Oookaaayyy... What ever that means. But... uhmmm... I don't know how to say this but there's actually another reason why I invited you here..." Marisa said with a bit shy tone.

"Hmmmh? You don't need to hide anything. Just tell me what's in your mind." Flandre responded with confused but curious look on her face.

"Thanks. You see, I'm trying to become immortal and, well... You have something that could really help me on my research. You see, I have not been able to ask this at the mansion because of the security and the lack of windows. The thing I need is... Uhmm... Well... Those vapors that are released when vampire is exposed to sunlight. You know, when you start to vaporize under the sun. I-I don't need much of it though so there's no dang-" Marisa explained but was interrupted by Flandre: "That's all? And I thought that you needed me to do something dangerous. It does hurt, but it's the least I can do for you. You got me out of the mansion after all, so I'm in your debt."

"Thank you, thank you! You don't even know how much this is going to help my research and how much information I may be able to gather from those vapors. Just a one moment I'll get something to where I'm going to store those vapors." Marisa said with enthused tone. Marisa quickly found a glass urn and decided that it would be perfect for storing that precious research material. She then told Flandre to get away from the window so she could safely move drapes away. She then opened the glass urn and signed that she was ready to capture the vapors. Flandre nodded and stretched her arm to the sunlight. It hurt a lot, but Flandre was able to keep her hand in the sun light long enough, that some kind of mist or vapor like substance started rising from her skin. She then quickly pulled her arm back to the shadow and Marisa captured those vapors in to the urn and closed it. She looked at the contents of the urn and sighed for relief.

"Thanks. You wont believe how valuable this is for my research." Marisa said while watching with sparkling eyes how those vapors were dancing in the urn.

"Well it wasn't too big of a deal." Flandre responded and held her arm. To which Marisa responded: "Oh, come on now. It must have hurt. You go wait for me to that couch and I'll get you some ice cream. After that, we'll head out and I'll show you the whole Gensokyo."

"YAY!" Flandre yelled and sat down on to the couch. Marisa quickly returned with ice cream cone. She gave it to Flandre who started immediately licking it and Marisa sat beside her.

"So what do you want to see first? Top of the Youkai Mountain? Bamboo Forest of the Lost? Former hell? Hell of Blazing Fires? Netherworld? Kappa valley? Tengu village? You decide." Marisa said and smiled to astonished Flandre.

"Uhmm... Maybe... Hmmm... I'll choose the Top of the Youkai Mountain." Flandre said and smiled back at Marisa.

"Okay, the Top of the Youkai Mountain it is-OUCHH!" Marisa suddenly shouted and held her chest.

"Are you okay Marisa?" Worried Flandre asked and watched how Marisa started to sweat and breath heavily.

"Ahhh, I-It's okay. I t-think it was just a-AAAAAHHHH" Marisa screamed an collapsed to all fours and started to pant heavily.

"MARISA!? What's happening? I'm scared!" Flandre whimpered as she watched how her friend was suffering on the floor. The world around Marisa was starting to dim. The pain was so great that she couldn't utter even a single peep. She felt how her heart rate dropped with each individual second. Ironically as Marisa's heart rate dropped, the more and more it felt good. Eventually the pleasure was so good that she stopped fighting back and just collapsed to the ground. But Flandre just kept shouting with tears in her eyes: "MARISA! WHAT HAPPENED!? ANSWER ME!"

Meanwhile at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, there was full panic state. Flandre was nowhere to be found and all the residents of Scarlet Devil Mansion were commanded to look for her, but she had just vanished. Sakuya had been sent to look for help. First one who Sakuya decided to ask help from was Reimu. Sakuya landed in front of Hakurei shrine and shouted: "Reimu! Are you home!?"

"Yes, I am. What's all this commotion for?" Confused Reimu asked while looking at puffed out Sakuya.

"We... pant* Have... pant* An emergency! Pant* Flandre has disappeared! We looked through the whole mansion, but found nothing. You understand the gravity of the situation, don't you." Sakuya explained.

Reimu's eyes bursted wide open when she understood how serious damage Flandre could do with her abilities, if she was allowed to roam free.

"Well that explains the big haste. Okay we have no time to loose. We have to find her as quickly as possible! You go and search the Eientei and human village. I'll go and search the Forest of Magic and Youkai mountain. With the two of us, we'll find her faster, if we spread up." Reimu said to Sakuya. Sakuya nodded and headed south where the Eientei and the human village were located. Reimu in the other hand headed to west where the forest and the mountain were. When Reimu entered the Forest of Magic, she was just hoping, that Flandre hadn't come across anyone and there wouldn't be any casualties.

"Maybe I should ask Marisa and Alice for help. We need all the help we can get." Reimu thought to herself and headed straight to Marisa's house, for it was the closest one. Reimu however was completely unaware about what had happened at Marisa's place. When Reimu finally arrived to Marisa's home, she immediately ran to her door and knocked while shouting: "Marisa this is important! Get out here now, we have an emergency!"

...There was no response. Reimu listened for a moment and she heard faint whimpering from the inside. She realized that there was someone there and that someone wasn't Marisa. Reimu opened the door carefully and stepped inside. She was too agitated to use her power to sense presence of anyone. She looked around herself and saw a red bundle on the couch. She sighed from relief when she noticed that it was Flandre.

"Oh, thank gods we found you!" Reimu sighed and walked up to Flandre, but she didn't respond. She just sat there on crouch block position and sobbed. When confused Reimu got closer she noticed a dark figure on the ground.

"M-Marisa? Wha-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Furious Reimu shouted at Flandre who quailed and backed as far away from Reimu as she could. Reimu squat down to examine Marisa. She looked through her neck: no bite marks, but no pulse. Incredulous Reimu shouted Marisa's name and tried to shake her up, but it was no good. She started desperately resuscitate her friend. Finally Marisa let out a small sound. Reimu's face lightened up when she felt a faint heart beat.

"Oh, Marisa, I thought we'd lost you!" Relieved Reimu shouted.

"Aaaaahhh, my head and back hurts..." Marisa groaned as she started to revive.

"What was that? I just out of nowhere got some random heart attack." Marisa continued as she started to get up.

"Luckily you came here. I don't think I would have woken up, if you didn't come here." Marisa said, opened here eyes and looked at Reimu.

"Uhhmm... Marisa? W-what happened?" Reimu asked and backed away from Marisa. The look on Reimu's face had turned from relieved to bit scared.

"Wha-Reimu? What do you mean?" Marisa asked with concerned tone. Reimu quickly turned around grabbed a mirror from the wall and pointed it at Marisa.

"What the hell...?" Marisa muttered when she saw her reflection. Her eyes weren't bright yellow anymore. They had changed color from yellow to deep orange.

"What the heck happened-Ouch! And what do I have on my back?" Confused Marisa asked and took off her shirt.

"Turn around! Let me see!" Reimu commanded and examined Marisa's back. There were two fist sized nodules on top of which her skin had turned black.

"Well, what do you see?" Uneasy Marisa asked from Reimu.

"Two nodules which have black skin on them. What the... Wait a moment. Marisa open your mouth!" Reimu suddenly commanded.

"Why?" Confused and now bit scared Marisa asked.

"Just do it now." Reimu answered. Marisa opened her mouth and Reimu took a look inside. Her eye bursted wide open. She took the same mirror again and gave it to Marisa so she could see too. In Marisa's mouth instead of four normal eyetooths there were long and sharp fangs.

"No, no, no, no... This can't be..." Marisa said and dropped the mirror out of her hands. She collapsed on to her knees from the shock. Reimu in the other hand stood up and looked directly at Flandre with rage burning in her eyes.

"I don't know how you did it, but you wont get away with this!" Reimu threatened Flandre while walking slowly towards her and readied her charms and needles. Flandre took a step backwards and readied her Lävatein.

"No, Reimu, stop!" Marisa suddenly yelled. "It is not her fault! I brought this upon myself!" Marisa begged Reimu to stand down with tears in her now orange eyes.

"What do you mean?" Reimu turned around and asked.

"There are no bite marks on my neck! It was that vapor that I extracted from her. I must have inhaled it accidentally." Marisa whined and pointed at the glass urn on the table, that contained some white mist like vapors. Reimu quickly covered her mouth and nose and shouted: "If you're telling me that there are still those vapors in the air and I may turn because of it too, I'll never forgive you!"

"No! Everything I got is in that urn and I accidentally inhaled the rest!" Marisa cried out loud. Reimu lowered her stance and regretted a bit what she had just said.

"Sorry about that. But we have to make sure that you have actually turned. Stand there, I'm gonna do a little test." Reimu commanded Marisa to stand near the window. Marisa did what she had been told and went where Reimu pointed. Reimu then proceeded to walk next to window and moved the drapes a bit so the sunlight could get in. At the second the sunlight touched Marisa's skin she roared in pain and quickly backed away.

"Awww shit, shit, shit... What am I going to do now? We need help!" Marisa panicked and held her head .

"Marisa, be honest. Do you feel anything different from usual? Anything? Need to drink blood? Need to kill? Or anything else?" Reimu said with dead serious tone and looked at Marisa's teary eyes.

"N-no... At least not yet..." Marisa responded while trying not to cry.

"Good. I don't know how the transformation to vampire works, but I assume we can still somehow reverse it." Reimu said to sobby Marisa.

"What's going on? I-I don't understand." Flandre asked from the corner with still a bit frightened tone. Reimu turned around looked at Flandre with angry look on her face and said: "Your plan with Marisa ended up turning her in to a vampire. That's what's going on." Reimu turned back at Marisa and continued: "We need an expert help. We need someone with great knowledge about vampires and I think that we'll find that someone from Scarlet Devil Mansion." Reimu got up and went to search for parasol because they would need that if they wanted to get to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Reimu finally found one. She came back to the living room and said: "You two will have to share this. You two will walk and I'll fly beside you and protect you if needed. It's safer that way. Marisa and Flandre nodded. They opened the parasol and stepped out. They didn't want waste any more time. Marisa would have never believed that sun would some day feel uncomfortable. She wanted to get to the mansion as soon as possible and cure herself. Well assuming that it is possible.

The journey back to the mansion was slow and really inconvenient. They didn't want to risk it and fly, so they had to travel with walking speed.

It was late evening when they finally got back to the mansion. The sun had already almost set and they barely even needed the parasol anymore. The journey went pretty peacefully. At the gate they were greeted by Meiling.

"Oh, thank the gods you've found Flandre!" Meiling shouted in relief. To which serious Reimu responded: "Listen, this is an emergency! Where's Patchy?"

"In her library as usual. I'll guide you there." Meiling responded with confused tone. They headed straight to the mansion. Marisa was too sad to be able to look directly at Meiling, so she had no idea that Marisa wasn't human anymore. When they entered the lobby they were greeted by angry Remilia and Sakuya was standing beside her. When Flandre saw her sister, the look on her face switched from expressionless to angry.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Going out all of a sudden!? You stupid, STUPID FUCKING KID!" Remilia shouted to her sister and took a few steps forward so she could slap Flandre's face, but she quickly stopped and backed away when she noticed a dim light shining from Flandre's closed fist. Flandre looked at her sister with such a furious face that everyone backed away little bit.

"S-Sakuya, just take her to her room." Remilia said with frightful tone. Sakuya nodded and in a blink of an eye, Flandre and Sakuya both disappeared. Remilia sighed from relief, turned around and said to bemused Reimu and Marisa: "For returning my younger sister, you have my deepest gratitude." She then looked at Marisa who tried to avoid direct eye contact. "I see... She has already done some damage. Patchy is in her library. You should hurry." Remilia said and pointed at the door to the right side of the lobby. Reimu nodded and she, Meiling and Marisa walked straight to the library.

When they entered the library they immediately started looking for Patchouli. They soon found her from sitting in front of her working table.

"Patchy, we need your help!" Reimu said when they got to Patchy's table.

"Sigh* What is it now? I haven't gotten any further with your note, by the way." Patchouli responded without even lifting her face from the book she was reading.

"Damn it, this isn't about that nightmare, but this is still related to Marisa! Take a closer look at her!" Reimu said with frustrated look on her face. Patchouli turned around, sighed and took a good look at Marisa. Meiling too got finally a better look at Marisa's eyes.

"Oh, oh, I see. You did the right thing when you brought her here. Yes, I'll help you with your little vampire incident." Patchouli calmly said after examining Marisa's body.

"Is there any way to cure her or reverse it?" Desperate Reimu asked from Patchouli.

"Yes, there is. But I must first ask a few questions from Marisa." Patchouli calmly answered and turned towards Marisa.

"So, have you drank any blood yet? Even a single drop?" Patchouli asked from Marisa.

"No, I have not." Marisa answered while trying to look as calm as possible.

"Good, good. So it's still reversible. Now the second question: What do you feel when you look at Reimu?" Patchouli continued.

"What kind of question is th-" Reimu tried to interrupt but Patchouli said: "Marisa, I asked you a question. I need your answer before I can help you." Marisa turned towards Reimu and immediately when she saw Reimu, some kind of thirst or desire for human blood seized her mind. She quickly looked away with frightful look on her face. Patchouli noticed this and just calmly said: "I see. No need to worry yet, that thirst has just freshly awakened. Your transformation isn't permanent as long as you don't drink blood. And I mean ANY blood. Even blood of youkai will make your transformation irreversible. We have tea that we give to Remilia and Flandre when we're low on blood supply, so their blood lust wouldn't grow too much. We can give some for you to keep you from attacking anybody." Patchouli said and ordered Koakuma to get some of that tea powder.

"So, what now? What do we need for curing her?" A bit more relieved Reimu asked.

"Well first things first. Do you want to be cured, Marisa?" Patchouli asked from Marisa who was a bit shocked from the question.

"I-uhmm... Well... Yes I-ehmm... I do..." Marisa answered with doubtful tone and watched her feet. To which Reimu quickly responded: "Marisa, you are not thinking clearly. That plague is poisoning your mind. Do not let it win."

"So, first of all, Marisa cannot stay here. We use too much blood here in the mansion, so it would be best if Marisa would just wait in her house till the antidote is ready." Patchouli said and wrote something on paper.

"So, how do we make that antidote?" Reimu asked while looking at ashamed Marisa.

"Well, we need blood of a virgin baptized human..." Patchouli started but she was quickly interrupted by Reimu who said: "Baptized? We're in Gensokyo. How do we plan on finding a Christian human here?" Patchouli sighed a bit and snapped her fingers. Sakuya suddenly appeared beside her and said: "I'm not doing it because of Marisa. I'll do it for the safety of my mistress." Patchouli sighed and continued with serious tone: "We got that one covered. Then we need a blood of a pure blooded vampire. Flandre is Marisa's foremother, so we can't use her blood, so we'll use Remilia's blood. Then we need a piece of garlic and a bit of quick silver. We already have all the ingredients, but the true difficulty isn't mixing the antidote, no. The true tribulation falls on Marisa. You see, when we have mixed the ingredients together, we have to boil it for four days. And Marisa just has to somehow manage with her blood lust."

Marisa gulped and asked: "How I'm gonna do that?"

"We are going to give you some of that tea. It will help you to contain your desires for blood and just a word of an advice: I'd suggest that you would bath in the moonlight as much as possible. It increases you vampiric powers but at the same time satisfies your thirst for blood a bit. That's the all help I can offer. You don't need to worry about those nodules on your back. They will grow to full sized wings in a single day, but they'll fall off as soon as you get the antidote. And since you're not fully transformed yet, you'll see you reflection from the mirror and you are not affected by garlic." Patchouli comforted Marisa. Marisa looked a bit more relieved when Koakuma finally arrived and was holding a sack and a tea cup in her hands.

Koakuma had long red hair. She had a devil like wings on her head and her back. She was wearing a suite, a white dress shirt and a red necktie. She also had a short black skirt.

"The sack contains tea powder for four days at least. And here, you should drink this. It's the same tea. You should get used to it." Koakuma said and gave the cup to Marisa who drank its contains in one go. Her thirst for blood eased a bit and she thanked Koakuma.

"Now, Meiling, please escort Marisa back to her house and we'll start mixing the antidote." Patchouli commanded. Meiling nodded and she and Marisa left to Marisa's house. Patchouli, Reimu and Koakuma stayed at the library and started gathering and mixing ingredients.

It was midnight. Meiling and Marisa stepped out from the mansion's main door. Marisa inhaled the night air and chuckled a bit. It felt so good. It was almost full moon. Marisa walked to the mansions main gate with her arms stretched to the sides and eyes closed. It looked almost like she was absorbing energy from the moonlight.

"How does it feel?" Meiling asked when they reached the mansion's main gate.

"It feels wonderful! I never would have guessed that the night would hold so many sweet scents and colors. And the moon... It's just like Patchy said. It really calms my nerves." Marisa enthused.

"Good, good. Everything will go well as long as you keep your thoughts away from blood. I'll accompany you this whole night so you can safely bath in the moonlight as much as you can." Meiling answered to joyful Marisa. They started their walk towards Marisa's home.

"Before I'll head back to the mansion after the night, I'll have to inform Alice about your current state. She'll have to take care of you after this night." Meiling said while walking beside Marisa. Marisa nodded with serious face. She very well knew that the word about her will soon start to spread and she'll attract some unwanted attention from now on.

It was quite long and tiring walk, but they finally arrived to Marisa's home. Marisa put the tea powder sack to her table and sat down on her terrace. She touched her back. She felt how those nodules had started to grow. They actually were already over twenty centimeters long stubs. She sighed, looked at Meiling who was sitting beside her and said: "I've been after immortality for quite some time already, but now... Now I technically speaking am an immortal. I've thought: should I just become a vampire?"

"Huh? You wouldn't be able to be in sunlight ever again or feel the rain on your skin or bath in the river. You sure you want that?" Meiling asked with concerned face.

"Oh, that's right. Fuck, what am I talking about? Vampirism is just really getting to my head. I'll just have to resist it." Marisa answered and Meiling saw how look on Marisa's face switched from enthused to sad. Meiling sighed, smiled a bit and lowered her hand on Marisa's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll be able to resist it. I just know it. You have strong spirit." Meiling said and smiled to Marisa. Marisa smiled back at Meiling and looked relieved when she heard that someone had faith in her.

Back at Scarlet Devil Mansion Patchouli, Reimu and Koakuma had finally completed the antidote. Now they would just have to boil it for four days. Reimu was much more relieved when she realized that they were already quite close from curing her friend. Reimu sighed and told Patchouli and Koakuma that she was going to head home. When she was on her way to the home, Reimu just couldn't forget how Marisa had had second thoughts about curing herself when Patchouli asked, that did she really want to cure herself.

"I really hope that she'll be able to fight back and stay away from blood." Reimu thought to herself. When she finally got back to her shrine, she was so exhausted that she just hoped for the best and went straight to sleep.

It was almost morning. Marisa was sitting at her table and drinking that tea she got from Scarlet Devil Mansion. Meiling had left over hour ago. Marisa had decided that she'll just sleep during the day like vampires normally do. She knew that Alice was sure to come sooner or later to visit her, so she was just going to wait for her and after Alice would have left, then she would go to sleep. Marisa heard knocking from the door. She yelled: "I really can't open the door so you can just come in!" The door opened, but the one who stepped inside wasn't Alice.

"I'm the pure and honest Bunbunmaru newspaper reporter Aya Shameimaru. Could I have a word with you miss Kirisame?" Aya said after stepping in to Marisa's house with cunning grin on her face.

Aya was a crow Tengu. She had semi long black hair and weird small red hat on top of her head. She had white dress shirt which had short sleeves. There were two wings on her back which had black feathers. She had a short black skirt which had yellow decorations. Aya is the reporter of Gensokyo, so it can be expected, that she would want to have word with Marisa.

"Awww shit. Meiling just had to tell you too?" Marisa muttered, but she knew that it would be just for her own good, if everyone just got to know that she had become a vampire. People would then avoid her and it would be easier for her to keep her blood lust in check.

"Well, I suppose that there's no harm in it, so go on." Marisa answered with unamused tone. She very well knew that Aya has a bad habit of exaggerating her scoops, so she would need to choose her words wisely.

"Thank you, miss Kirisame. So how did you end up like that?" Aya asked and sat down to chair opposite to Marisa. Marisa finished her tea and said: "I was just a bit too careless with my research material. I wasn't bitten by Remilia or Flandre."

"Okay. Is there a cure or is this irreversible?" Aya continued. To which Marisa answered: "Yes, there is a cure for this."

"Are you gonna cure yourself or will there be three vampires in Gensokyo from now on? Aya asked and grinned. Marisa was silent. Marisa thought that maybe she actually should stay as a vampire.

"No, NO! What am I thinking. Meiling and Reimu believe in me. I wont disappoint them." Marisa thought to herself and answered to Aya's question: "Yes, I'm going cure myself. The antidote will be finished in three and half days. By the way, when you write an article about this, could you please tell people to stay away from my house? It would be safer for me and everyone else."

"Yeah, I think I could do that. Thank you for your time miss Kirisame. I'll be off then." Aya said, got up, stepped out and took off from the ground towards the Tengu Village. Marisa sighed. She felt how her thirst for blood had grown since the night, but she tried to ignore it. It wasn't long till Alice arrived to Marisa's place. She knocked to Marisa's door and Marisa just told her to come in. Alice entered Marisa's house and watched how Marisa just sat in front of her table.

"So, you finally became youkai just as you wanted?" Alice asked with accusatory look on her face.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident." Marisa explained.

"Sigh* Well, at least you can be cured. You really should have been more careful." Alice said and sat down to Marisa's couch. She continued: "This is why I was concerned about you and your quest for immortality. I was afraid that you'll accidentally kill yourself in the process, but luckily you're still alive. I hope that you learned from this lesson."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that I should have been more careful. But don't worry, this is just temporary. Besides, I can't wait for the upcoming night. These wings will have fully grown by then and I want to test them out." Marisa said and smiled a bit.

"Aren't you a bit too carefree about this? But any how, it's okay as long as you'll still plan on curing yourself." Alice responded with concerned face.

"Yeah, I know. So, I assume that you'll accompany me during the upcoming night?" Marisa asked from Alice.

"Yes, Meiling told me that it will be best if you'd be in the moonlight as much as possible, so I really don't have choice, do I. Even if it's night, someone still has to look after you." Alice responded to yawning Marisa. Alice didn't feel any more relaxed when she saw Marisa's fangs.

"I think I'll go to sleep. I've been over 24 hours awake straight." Marisa said to Alice and yawned once more. Alice nodded and watched how Marisa walked to upstairs and closed her room's door behind her. Alice left Marisa's house. For some reason she had bad feeling about this, but she hoped that Marisa would be able to stay away from blood. Alice took off from the ground and headed home. "How people in human village will react to this?" She thought to herself while heading home. A human turning in to a vampire was a serious matter even if she can be cured.

When the sun had finally had set, Alice came back to Marisa's house. She landed on to Marisa's yard. She looked around herself. There was a dim light coming from Marisa's window, so it seems that she was already awake. Alice walked to Marisa's door and knocked.

"C-come in!" She herd Marisa yelling from inside. Alice opened the door and saw Marisa sitting at her table and drinking the tea that she had gotten from Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"You okay, Marisa?" Alice asked from her friend who didn't look so good.

"Uhhhmmm... Yeah. The thirst is just getting worse and worse and the tea doesn't help too much anymore, but other than that, I'm fine." Marisa said, smiled and drank the rest of her tea.

"So, shall we head out?" Marisa asked from Alice and grinned. They stepped out and Marisa closed the door behind them. She then took a deep breath and extended her newly grown wings. They were as black as obsidian and as huge as the wings of Kasen's eagle. Alice was amazed. She walked closer to Marisa and touched her wings. They were hard as steel, but still beautiful in their own way.

"Now watch this..." Marisa said with determined look on her face. She took one step forward, closed her eyes then with tremendous strength, forced her off the ground and in to the air. Alice had no words. It was sight to behold. She quickly joined Marisa.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Marisa enthused while flying in circles.

"With these wings, I'd never need to use my broom again!" Marisa continued when she stopped in front of Alice.

"Hey, don't even joke about that!" Alice yelled with really unamused tone. Marisa quickly realized what she had just said.

"I-I'm sorry. Don't worry, I just got carried away, that's all." Marisa quickly apologized to Alice.

"Sigh* Maybe you shouldn't play around with your new powers too much. It's really scary when you get too enthusiastic. I feel like you could just loose your self at any given moment." Alice said with dead serious and a bit scared tone.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Marisa said and landed immediately. Then she continued: "But you're right. I've become too devoted to my new powers. I actually find it really scary too. So thanks for saying it directly to my face that I made you scared. If I do it again tell me immediately, I may not notice."

"Good to know that you're still aware of your situation." Alice said with bit more relieved tone. They then just walked around and Alice did her best that Marisa wouldn't remember her thirst for blood.

The night was finally nearing its end and Alice was really tired.

"Thanks for keeping me in check. But I can clearly feel it, the thirst is getting stronger fast. I just hope that I'll be able to last 50 more hours." Marisa said to Alice as they returned back to Marisa's place.

"Just don't think about it too much. You've managed yourself well enough and I know you'll be able resist it till the end." Alice comforted Marisa as they stood on Marisa's terrace.

"Thanks. I think I'll just get some of that tea and then go to sleep." Marisa responded. Alice nodded to her, waved her a good-bye and then took off from the ground and headed back to her home. Marisa stepped inside to her house and closed the door behind her. The thirst had gotten really strong already. She made some tea as quickly as she could. She drank it immediately, but the effect was really minimal.

"50 more hours. How I can possibly last that long?" Marisa thought to herself. She was going to get some sleep, but she was interfered by a knock on the door before she could get to the upstairs. She had no idea who would come to her at the time like this.

"Who's there?" Marisa yelled.

"Me, Keine. I've got some people who would like to meet you." Marisa heard Keine's voice responding.

"Look, can't it wait. I'm really not in the mood to take quests." Marisa answered to Keine. She really didn't want to take any risks.

"I'm afraid that it cannot wait." Keine insisted.

"Well okay then, but just quickly." Marisa finally consented. The door opened and with Keine there were two men. One who seemed to be at least 50 years old and the other seemed to be younger than Marisa. Marisa's eyes bursted wide open when she recognized the older man.

"N-no way. D-dad? Is it really you?" Marisa asked with unbelieving look on her face.

"Yes it is me. So you still recognized this old man." Marisa's dad responded with sad tone. He looked at Marisa like begging for explanation. He then turned to the younger man and said to him: "Look closely. This is your sister. Sigh*" Marisa's dad said to the younger man.

"Wait, wait, wait! A sister. S-so he is my..." Marisa tried to slur.

"So you don't recognize your own family members anymore. Was it really worth it? Running away from home?" Marisa's dad asked with really sad look on hes face.

"I... ehh... wh... For how long?" Marisa shouted with teary and furious eyes.

"Just a one year after you ran away from home, your mother gave birth to him." Marisa's dad explained and sat down to the coach.

"B-where's mother?" Marisa asked with really sad and confused tone. Her dad looked at her for while then took a deep breath and said: "She died... Five years ago. She was found dead one morning, she was killed by youkai. You never visited us... She never got to see your face after you ran away. And now, you became a demon yourself. Is this how you respect your family?"

"Wh... No, no, no, no... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Marisa shouted and started to cry out loud.

"Why didn't you come to see us?" Marisa's dad responded with accusatory tone. He then looked at Marisa's brother and said to him: "This is what became of your sister. I hope that you understand now why me and your mother tried to keep her as a secret."

Marisa's brother just watched as her older sister had just collapsed to the ground and was crying there. She then rose up, took the nearest object and threw it with all her might directly at her dad, brother and Keine. Luckily she missed. She then took out her mini hakkero, a hexagon shaped weapon that is able to reduce even mountains to ashes and pointed it straight at her guests and screamed: "GET LOST! MY LIFE IS ALREADY HARD ENOUGH, SO I DON'T NEED YOU TO COME HERE AN TAUNT ME! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Keine quickly ordered Marisa's brother and dad to get out. Before Keine herself stepped out she looked at Marisa with really sad look on her face and then just closed the door behind her without saying even a word.

After a while, tt had started to rain outside. Marisa just laid on her floor and cried. Suddenly a really desperate thought filled her mind. She got up, aimed her mini hakkero to the wall of her house and blasted a huge hole to the wall. She then just closed her teary eyes and charged straight out.

Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Flandre was just about to go to sleep. The night had been really tiring for her because she had to explain many times why she ran from the mansion. She was just laying in her bed, but suddenly Flandre felt great pain and saw an image of suffering Marisa in her head. "M-Marisa! She's in trouble!" She suddenly screamed. Because Flandre was Marisa's foremother, they had developed subconscious telepathic connection between them. She had just went to sleep, so she got out of her bed and flew straight at the door of her room breaking it to splinters. Flandre didn't care if someone tried to stop her, all she cared about was the fact that Marisa was in serious danger and Flandre was the only one who knew about it. She flew straight through every wall and obstacle that got in her way until she finally reached the lobby. She ran to the front door and forced it open. She panted heavily as she stood there and watched how there was storm raging outside. She quickly looked to her right, took Sakuya's umbrella out of the basket where it stood, opened it and charged straight to the enraging storm. She could hear some voices calling her name but she didn't care. Only thing she cared about was the fact that she felt that the connection between her and Marisa was weakening fast. She had to hurry.

The umbrella that she had didn't fully protect her and every drop of water that landed on her skin, felt like a 50 caliber sniper rifle bullet hitting her body. She flew over the lake and headed towards the Forest of Magic, where she sensed Marisa. There were thunder and lightnings everywhere. If you didn't know that it was just a storm it would have sounded like a raging war.

When Flandre got to the forest she landed and screamed with all the power she got out from her lungs: "MARISAAAHHH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She had lost the connection to Marisa which made her panic even more. She started to run deeper in to the forest while calling Marisa's name. Flandre was wearing only her pajamas. She left with so big haste that she didn't have time to get her clothes on. She kept on going, but suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck the metal part of the umbrella. Flandre was sent flying towards the nearby tree.

"DAMN IT!" She shouted when she saw her molten umbrella on the ground. Leafs of the trees offered some kind of protection from the rain but still about 20% of the water got through. But Flandre couldn't give up. She knew, that if Marisa died out here, it would be her fault. Flandre forced herself up and she proceeded to walk deeper in to the forest while trying to get as much cover from the trees as possible.

After a while Flandre was completely lost and was just screaming Marisa's name, but she heard no response. She finally arrived to the same meadow, that she had crossed with the help of the invisibility potion. She looked around herself with desperate look on her face and collapsed under the tree. She muttered to herself: "Marisa... pant* Forgive me..."

Flandre was ready to give up, but then, at the opposite side of the meadow, under a huge spruce tree she saw Marisa laying there. Marisa didn't show any signs of life, but this still was enough for Flandre to get up and scream Marisa's name with all she got: "MARISAAAAA, DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!" She prepared herself, for she knew, that if she wanted to get to Marisa in time, she would have to fly through the open meadow. She took a deep breath, concentrated her mind, took off from the ground and then charged from the cover of the tree straight to the meadow. She was only able to fly a few meters before the pain created by falling water drops made her fall to the ground. She groaned in pain as she laid there in the middle of a open meadow. Every drop of water felt like silver arrow piercing her skin, but she forced herself to get up and walk towards unmoving Marisa. Step by step she got closer and closer to her goal and safety. Finally when she reached the great spruce she just collapsed there and panted heavily. She lifted her head and looked at Marisa's bleeding body and muttered: "Don't... pant* ...worry... pant* ...I'll get you out of here... pant* ...somehow."

She crawled towards Marisa and tried to shake her. There was no response. Flandre was starting to get desperate . She knew that she didn't have enough power left to drag Marisa and herself to safety. Hell, she didn't have enough power to drag even herself to safety. She looked at the huge spruce tree and got an idea: if she could climb to the top of it, maybe she could send a some kind of signal to indicate their location. She didn't have any time to lose, so she got straight to it and started to climb. The branches protected her from the most of the water, but some still managed to get through. It was painful climb but somehow she managed to get to the top. When she got there she looked around herself to see if there was anyone near them, but the storm was reducing visibility almost to zero. Flandre closed her eyes, charged her hand and with all her remaining power she unleashed a massive beam straight up to the sky. But soon she realized that it was no good. The beam just blended in with all other lightnings. She lowered her head and tears started to rose to her eyes. She didn't have any power to shoot out any kind of signals anymore, so instead of shooting beams she decided to do something really desperate. She stretched her arms, closed her eyes and absorbed every single lightning from the sky to hit her simultaneously. It was sight to behold. All the lightnings from the sky hit the same spot, spot that was Flandre herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH" Flandre screamed with hall her might and started spreading lightnings from her hands around herself. After while, Flandre had drained all the static energy from the storm clouds and lightnings stopped. Flandre, who was at her limits, just panted heavily and watched around herself as the world around her started to dim. Then she just passed out and fell to the ground beside Marisa.

It was midnight when Marisa finally woke up. She looked around herself. She was in her living room. Beside her she saw Flandre sleeping calmly.

"How did I end up here? What happened?" She muttered to herself and held her head.

"I found you and Flandre under a huge spruce tree from nearby." Marisa heard someone responding to her from the kitchen.

"I saw that lightning show and found you. I was able to create a small force field to protect you two and dragged you back here." Goddess of misfortune; Hina Kagiyama continued and stepped out from the kitchen.

Hina had long green hair that was tied to her chest. She had multiple red frilly ribbons tied to her hair and her dark red dress. She had large white collars and her dress had some green decorations.

"You were lucky. Only few people are out during a storm like that." Hina continued.

"Here, drink this. I assume you need it." Hina said and gave Marisa a cup full of tea, that she had gotten from Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Thanks." Marisa said to Hina.

"What were you thinking? Going out during the weather like that?" Marisa suddenly heard Reimu's voice saying when she too stepped out from the kitchen.

"Just what on earth were you thinking. If it wasn't for Flandre's lightning act, you would have died." Reimu continued with serious tone.

Marisa started to cry and said: "That was my goal. My father came here in the morning and told me that my mother had died five years ago and then he mocked me for accidentally becoming a vampire. I wanted to revenge, so I decided to go out and kill my self. I wanted him to feel sorry, but I'm not even sure if he even cares, what would have happened to me."

Marisa was crying out loud. She turned towards sleeping Flandre, hugged her and said: "I'm so sorry that you almost died while trying to rescue me."

"Just do me a one favor... Don't try to kill yourself again." Flandre said faintly. She had finally woken up.

"Flandre, thank you." Reimu said to Flandre.

"Your welcome." Flandre responded and smiled to relieved Reimu.

"It's midnight so I'll carry you to your home. I bet that your family is really worried." Hina said to Flandre who was starting to get up.

"O-okay. Thank you." Flandre responded and clinged to Hina when she picked Flandre up.

"I'll get going then. The sooner I get her back to her home, the better. Take care of Marisa." Hina said to Reimu who was sitting beside Marisa. Reimu nodded and watched how Hina took off while holding Flandre in her hands. She then turned back at Marisa who was drinking her tea.

"How do you feel, Marisa?" Reimu asked with gentle tone.

"Terrible! My whole body hurts and this tea doesn't help anymore. The thirst is awful." Marisa complained.

Reimu sighed, looked at her friend and said: "You really should get some sleep. It's just two days and then this is over." Sweating Marisa nodded as Reimu covered her with blanket. Reimu looked at the hole in the wall and said: "Well, at least you have effective ventilation." Marisa laughed a bit before falling asleep. Reimu stayed beside her friend and made sure, that she was sleeping peacefully.

Back at Scarlet Devil Mansion Hina and Flandre were greeted by Sakuya and Meiling who were standing in front of the main gate. They were relieved when they saw that Flandre was alive and well. She was quickly taken inside where Patchouli examined her to see if she was alright. After that, Meiling took her back to her room to rest. She stayed beside Flandre as Reimu stayed beside Marisa for whole night.

Marisa slept fro whole night and day. When she finally woke up, she saw Alice sitting beside her.

"Uhhh, where's Reimu?" Marisa asked when she couldn't see Reimu anywhere.

"She was too tired and went back to her shrine. She told me to look after you. How do you feel?" Alice asked from Marisa.

"The thirst is unbearable! What time is it?" Marisa asked from Alice while holding her head.

It's just past midnight. Come on, it's just 24 hours left. You can make it. I believe in you." Alice tried to encourage Marisa and lowered her hand to Marisa's shoulder, but Marisa pushed her away and said to Alice: "I really doubt that I can fight it for that long, so stay away from me for your own safety. I can't tell when I'm going to snap and attack you, so I'd suggest that you'll be careful." Alice just watched Marisa and nodded with a bit quailed look on her face.

"It's full moon tonight, so you should go out. It could help a bit." Alice said to sweating Marisa. Marisa nodded and slowly got up. They both stepped out and looked at beautiful cloudless, starlit sky. Marisa inhaled the moist night air. The full moon eased her feeling a bit, but she still felt a really strong thirst for blood. She tried to fight back as well as she could. Alice noticed this and kept her distance just in case. The whole night passed by in complete silence. They both just sat there without uttering a single word. Alice could just watch as her friend was fighting an internal war with herself. The rising sun didn't help at all and soon Marisa had to move inside. Every time when Alice tried to get closer to Marisa, she just rejected her and shouted: "Stay away! If you come closer, I'll attack you! I can't fully control myself anymore." It really hurt to watch your friend suffer like that. The day passed by slowly and painfully. But then, when sun was just about to set Marisa suddenly shouted: "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I just can't take it any more! Alice get away from here!" Alice took a few steps backwards and said: "Marisa come on! Just few more hours!"

"No, I can't hold myself back anymore!" Marisa shouted and swinged her hand towards Alice. She managed to dodge it and retreated to outside. Because sun was about to set the shadows were long and Marisa was able to follow Alice to outside, but luckily there still were a few sunny spots where Alice was safe.

"You have to fight!" Alice yelled to seemingly insane and bloodthirsty Marisa.

"I can't! Get away from here! Save yourself! I'll kill you if you don't get away!" Desperate Marisa shouted back at Alice. Tears rose to Alice's eyes when she heard Marisa's words. She was just about get out of there when she saw someone flying towards them. It was Sanae.

Sanae had green long hair. She was wearing a white and blue shrine maiden uniform. She had white shirt with blue decorations and dark blue skirt. She also had white sleevelets like Reimu. She was the shrine maiden of the Moriya shrine on top of the youkai mountain.

She was about to bring some medicine, that she got from Eientei. It was supposed to help Marisa to survive through the last day, but she arrived at the worst possible moment. She landed behind Marisa and wondered, what was going on. Bloodthirsty Marisa noticed her and in a blink of an eye, she grabbed Sanae and took a huge and painful bite from her neck.

"AAAHHH! What are you doing!? Let go of me!" Sanae shouted in fear when Marisa started to suck her blood. Sanae tried to push Marisa away, but she was no match for Marisa's physical strength of vampire. Alice could just watch with fright how desperate Sanae tried to fight back. Marisa tightened her grip and forced Sanae to the ground and kept on feasting. Sanae still tried to get away from Marisa's grip, but all her efforts were for nothing. She tried to scream for help, but Alice was paralyzed from shock. She could just watch how Sanae slowly just stopped moving and passed out. Marisa continued to suck her blood for few seconds after that. Then, she just suddenly let go of Sanae, stood up, bended backwards with closed eyes and stretched her arms. She started to breath heavily. Alice realized that this was her only change to save Sanae, so she flew as quickly as possible and crabbed Sanae's unmoving body right under Marisa's nose. She had no idea if Sanae was still alive, but she couldn't just leave Sanae there. While flying as fast as she could away from Marisa's home, she looked behind her to see if they were chased and surprisingly, they were not. Indeed, Marisa hadn't even noticed that Alice had grabbed Sanae and flew away. She was just standing there. She then slowly opened her eyes and started to smile insanely. Her eyes were now completely red. She lowered her arms and started to laugh: "Hahahahhaaaa! This is glorious! Wohoooouuuu! The thirst... it's completely gone." She then inhaled the fresh evening air. She could now smell even more and sweeter scents than she could before. The sun was just about to set.

"Ohh, if they would just know. I should have drank blood immediately. How can something just feel so good? I have to tell Reimu, that there's no need for antidote anymore." Marisa enthused. She didn't even realize what she had done to Sanae. She just stretched her wings, took off from the ground and headed straight to the Hakurei shrine. The sun had set low enough that it didn't bother Marisa too much.

Alice was on her way to Scarlet Devil Mansion. She still couldn't believe what Marisa had done. She held Sanae in her arms and flew as fast as she possibly could. Then suddenly, Sanae let out a faint moan. Alice sighed from relief when she noticed that her friend was alive.

"Wh-what happened? Where's Marisa?" Sanae managed to utter.

"Thank gods, you're alive. I was so worried. You arrived at the worst possible moment. Marisa lost herself and attacked you. I managed to get you out of there. We're almost at Scarlet Devil Mansion, just try to stay awake." Alice explained to nauseous Sanae.

They finally arrived to Scarlet Devil Mansion. Alice completely ignored Meiling who tried to sign her to stop. Alice just simply flew over the wall and headed straight to the mansion while holding Sanae in her hands. She blasted the doors away with a single beam and headed straight to the library.

"PATCHYY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Alice yelled as loud as she could after she reached the library.

"Could... pant* you... pant* please slow down? pant* You can't just come and charge right through the doors." Meiling said to Alice when she finally caught up to her.

"What's the big hurry for?" Meiling continued with confused look on her face. Alice turned around and showed Sanae who looked like she was ready to die, to Meiling.

"O-oh god! What happened?" Meiling asked and took a step forward to get a better look at Sanae.

"It was Marisa. The thirst finally broke her will this evening and she did this to Sanae." Alice explained to Meiling.

"What's all this commotion fo-oh, Alice? You're just in time, the antidote is ready, so you can bring it to Marisa." Patchouli said when she finally arrived at the scene. She had been studying the Marisa's note.

"It's too late." Alice answere and turned to Patchouli and showed Sanae to her.

"Oh no! Quickly, bring her here, she needs first aid as quickly as possible!" Patchouli yelled and dropped the Marisa's note on top of drawer that was attached to a mirror.

"Here, drink this or you wont survive!" Patchouli said to Sanae who could barely stay awake and gave her some sort of potion. Sanae drank it and started to sleep immediately.

"She was suffering from serious blood loss, but she'll survive. What the hell happened?" Patchouli asked from Alice who was sitting next to her and looked at sleeping Sanae. She turned her face towards Patchouli and said: "The thirst for blood finally took over Marisa's mind and she attacked Sanae."

"So we can't do anything anymore... Her transformation is permanent from now on. You don't need to worry about Sanae. Marisa wasn't a pure vampire when she took that bite so Sanae wont turn." Patchouli said with defeated tone and looked to her feet.

"Neither of you understands how deep trouble we're in!" Alice and Patchouli heard Remilia saying above them.

"Marisa lasted for four and half days before she drank blood first time. Because of this, she'll need to drink blood much more often than me or Flandre to keep herself satisfied. You understand that we can't let her go free, don't you." Remilia said with dead serious face.

"Do you you have any idea where she could be now?" Remilia continued and asked from Alice.

"N-no. I left in such a big hurry that I didn't notice." Alice responded.

"Shit! We have to find her as soon as possible!" Patchouli said and stood up. She then was just about to take off from the floor, but suddenly, she noticed something odd when she looked at Marisa's note and its reflection from the mirror.

"Oh no, you gotta be shitting me! How could I have been so blind!?" She suddenly yelled, wrote something on the note, put it in to her pocket and said to Alice and Remilia: "We need to get to Reimu! This is important! We may also find Marisa from there!" Remilia and Alice nodded and they headed straight out to the night towards the Hakurei shrine and left Meiling and Sakuya to take care of the mansion and Sanae.

At the same time when Alice had reached Scarlet Devil Mansion, Marisa had finally arrived to Hakurei shrine. She landed to the path that lead to the shrine. She walked towards the shrine and moon was shining brightly on her skin.

"Yo! Reimu! You here?" Marisa asked loudly. It took a moment, but finally Reimu stepped out while yawning.

"M-Marisa? Wh-What are you doing here? The antidote is supposed to be ready. Shouldn't you be at the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Reimu asked with confused tone when she saw Marisa standing there. Marisa just stayed quiet and took a few steps forwards. Reimu backed away a one step and asked: "What is this? You haven't taken the antidote yet, I assume." Marisa stopped, watched Reimu directly to her eyes and said: "Say it... Say what you see."

"Wh... Marisa, your eyes! What have you done?" Reimu asked when she saw Marisa's deep red eyes. Marisa cracked a wide smile and said: "There's no need for antidote anymore. I've done it! The thirst is finally gone!" Marisa stretched her wings and Reimu immediately took another step backwards.

"You... Why? After all this? All our effo..." Reimu asked with unbelieving tone, but she was interrupted by Marisa who said: "Reimu, I'm completely honest with you: I've been after immortality for quite some time already. I was going to tell you about it, but this happened so quickly. These powers that I gained made me realize that this would be best decision. It made me realize that, if I ever wanted to become immortal, I should do it now."

"Sigh* Was it really your decision? Or was it that thirst that made you do it?" Reimu asked with sad look on her face.

"Yes, it was my own decision. Look at me Reimu, I'm completely sane. I may have turned to vampire, but in the heart I'm still your friend; Marisa. My personality hasn't changed. I hope you understand me. This was the easiest way." Marisa explained to Reimu, who just watched her friend with broken heart.

"Sometimes the easiest way to happiness is also the fastest way to regret." Reimu said with sad tone and look on her face and she sat down to the stairs. Marisa just watched her friend. She felt a bit guilty.

"Hey, Reimu. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry that I didn't ask your opinion about this before I did it. I'm completely fine. There's no thirst and I feel stronger than ever." Marisa said with compassionate tone. Reimu looked to her friend and cracked a sad smile.

"I just hope that this was truly what you wanted and you wont regret it." She responded to Marisa who smiled a bit. Marisa turned around towards the moon, closed her eyes and inhaled the moist night air.

"By the way, Marisa. Who gave you a permission to drink their blood anyway?" Reimu suddenly asked. Marisa eyes bursted wide open when she remembered what she had done to Sanae. She suddenly felt how that thirst had returned.

"D-does it matter?" Marisa asked while still facing towards the moon.

"Well, not really... as long as the one whom blood you drank is still alive. If I enter your house, I wouldn't happen to find dead body, I suppose?" Reimu asked with strict tone.

"No, of course not." Marisa answered and laughed a bit. The truth was, that she had no idea, if Sanae was still alive. She felt how the thirst was growing inside her.

"What the hell is this? I just fed." She thought to herself.

"Marisa? Is everything okay?" Reimu asked from Marisa who slowly turned around.

"Uhmm... Reimu? Would you mind, if I... Uhmm..." She stuttered with a bit of frantic look on her face and spittle dripping from her mouth. Reimu instantly realized what Marisa was going to ask. She stood up immediately and shouted: "Absolutely NO! Even if you're my friend, I still wont let you to drink my blood. Not even a single drop!"

"I don't know what this is. The thirst just suddenly returned. Please, I-I wont need much. Just a little bit. It wont hurt, I promise." Marisa tried to calm Reimu down and took a step towards her.

"NO! This is what I was talking about. You can't control yourself!" Reimu said with furious tone and readied herself.

"Please." Marisa tried, but Reimu continued: "Don't come near me! You filthy fucking bat! You are not the Marisa, I used to know!" Marisa stopped. Reimu's words cut her really deep and something snapped inside her. Reimu quickly understood what she had said.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" She didn't get further when she was interrupted by Marisa.

"A bat? A BAT!? YOU THINK I'M JUST A SIMPLE BAT!? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK!?" Marisa screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Marisa I'm sor-" Reimu tried to comfort Marisa who just stood there with furious look on her face and breathed heavily.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Marisa suddenly screamed and charged towards Reimu. Reimu managed to dodge Marisa's attack and she hit the wall. Marisa crushed the shrine's wall with single punch. Reimu backed away a bit and shot a few charms towards Marisa. Marisa didn't even flinch when Reimu's projectiles hit her body. She just stood there, pointed her hand towards Reimu and shot a tremendous beam at Reimu. Reimu managed to dodge but just barely. Marisa dashed towards Reimu and tried to hit her with her fist. Reimu dodged again and kicked Marisa to her stomach. This was a big mistake, because Marisa didn't even react. Marisa hit Reimu's face with the back of her hand and Reimu coughed some blood out.

"Ohhhh... What's that smell? Sweet blood... Oh, it sings to me. It's enough to make one sick! Hehe, HEHEAHAHAHAAA!" Marisa screamed madly, then she just grabbed Reimu from her chest and threw her against the wall. Tons of splinters filled the air when Reimu crashed to the shrine's wall. Reimu tried to get up as fast as she possibly could, but Marisa was faster. She grabbed Reimu from her head and lifted her to the air. Marisa just watched as her friend tried to get free from her grip. She then just punched Reimu's head back to the ground with ease. Reimu was bleeding badly from her head, but Marisa just leaned closer to her, grabbed her from her shoulders and bit her neck. Reimu tried to push Marisa away, but like with Sanae's powers, Reimus powers weren't enough. She screamed in agony as Marisa sucked her blood. She then took a few needles out of her pocket and stabbed Marisa's side twice. On the third stab she hit Marisa's heart. Marisa flinched a little, stopped sucking and looked at Reimu with furious look on her face. She took the needles out from her side and then crushed Reimu's hand with her own. Reimu was screaming in pain as Marisa broke her arm. Marisa then grabbed Reimu's head with both of her hands and started to bite her forehead. Reimu tried to punch Marisa with her left hand, but it was no good. Tears rose to Reimu's eyes when she started to realize what was going to happen to her. Then Marisa just crushed Reimu's frontal lobe with her jaws. Blood was spurting everywhere.

"Maris-aaaaahhhh..." Reimu was able to utter before she took her last breath and stopped moving. Then it became completely silent.

A few hours later, Suika was walking up the steps of the Hakurei shrine. Suika was a small but unimaginably strong Oni. She had long orange hair and two horns on the both sides of her head. She had a sleeveless white shirt and wide purple skirt. She also had a steel belt and chains attached to her arms and to that belt. As an Oni, she really loved drinking and fighting.

She had thought, that she would visit Reimu, even if it was 2 am. When she got to the top, Suika saw the Hakurei shrine completely wrecked. Suika just watched there with surprised look on her face and thought: "It really was a hell of a party, wasn't it." She walked a bit closer, but suddenly she smelled the scent of fresh blood. She stopped and readied herself.

"Reimu? You there?" She yelled at the seemingly abandoned shrine, but there was no response. It was completely silent. She walked a bit closer and took a look inside. The whole place was in splinters. Suddenly she saw a badly mangled corpse in the middle of the rubble.

"What the hell?" She muttered and got closer. She examined the corpse. It was so badly messed up, that it was hard to tell who it was.

"Wait these pieces of cloth... Oh gods, don't tell me... REIMU!?" Suika yelled when she realized, that the corpse was the one and only Reimu Hakurei.

"How... Who could have... WHY!?" Suika screamed and started to cry out loud as she held Reimu's bloody ribbon in her hands and pressed it to her chest. Suddenly she heard a foot steps from the path. She took a look outside and saw how Alice, Patchouli and Remilia had just landed and were walking towards the shrine. Suika stood up so they could see her and tried to held the crying inside her.

"Oh shit! I think we're too late!" Alice said when she saw Suika standing in the middle of the ruins and holding Reimu's bloody ribbon with teary eyes.

"Oh gods! What happened here?" Alice asked when she finally reached sobbing Suika. Suika didn't say anything. She just pointed at middle of the ruins of the Hakurei shrine where Reimu's corpse was laying. Alice covered her mouth from the shock and disgust with her hands when she saw Reimu, or what was left of her. She turned around and took a few steps away from the shrine and tried not to puke. She then lifted her head, watched towards Patchouli and Remilia and said: "We're too late..." Patchouli lowered her head, looked at Marisa's note and muttered: "If I weren't so stupid, we could have prevented this."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked while trying not to start crying.

"In this note, it reads: Iryypmav nanataas änis, ätnötämätsäiv no ämät. It doesn't mean anything in itself, but when you read it backwards it says: Tämä on väistämätöntä, sinä saatanan vampyyri. It's Finnish and when translated it means: This is inevitable, you fucking vampire. It was an omen. If I weren't so stupid and I would have realized it immediately, we could have prepared the antidote before it all happened and prevented this from happening..." Patchouli said and collapsed to her knees.

"No, don't say that! This isn't your fault! My sister was too idiotic to understand what would happen." Remilia tried to comfort Patchouli.

"Why do you keep blaming Flandre? She can't see in to the future. She couldn't have known what was going to happen!" Alice said to Remilia with angry look on her face.

"You know nothing, you weakling!" Remilia shouted back at Alice with furious tone. Alice took a few steps backwards.

"Blaming anyone isn't going to help us at all! All that matters now is that Marisa is still out there and we need to stop her!" Sobbing Patchouli shouted to Alice and Remilia to calm them down.

"She's right. The balance of Gensokyo is currently non existent." They heard Yukari saying from above them.

Yukari had really long blonde hair and white mob cap on top of her head which had red ribbon tied to it. She was tall somewhere around 1,9m tall and really lady like. She had a purple Chinese styled tabard with various Trigrams over a white western 1800 styled dress. She was the one who originally separated Gensokyo from the outside world and she is feared by everybody because she is known to be unimaginably strong. She looked as calm as ever but everyone sensed that she was so furious and sad that she could just start shooting at them.

"RAAAGHH She'll pay! I'll rip her in half with my bare hands!" Suika suddenly shouted.

"NO! We can't just go on a rampage like that or she'll kill us all! We don't even know where she is. We have to think." Yukari shouted back at furious Suika. Then she continued: "You'll head back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Try to figure out a way to locate her. I'll inform everyone what has happened and then I'll arrange a funeral for her. I'll join you later. We have to stay strong! We'll have time to grief after this is resolved and Marisa has been punished. Is everything clear?" Yukari said to everybody. Everyone just stood there and nodded. Yukari saw that everyone understood and then she just disappeared through one her gaps that she created. Everyone just looked at each other. Then Alice said: "You heard her, we'll head back to Scarlet Devil Mansion and think about this. Suika, you should come too." Suika nodded understandingly without uttering a single word.

"Hey, who put you in charge!? I'm the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and I wont allow you to just invite who ever you want to my home! We can't be even sure if we can trust Yukari!" Remilia suddenly shouted to Alice.

"Yes we can. Stop being so fucking selfish child! We have to work together if we want to stop Marisa, so are you helping or not!?" Alice shouted back at Remilia with furious tone.

"Remi, she's right. We have to do as Yukari says." Patchouli said to Remilia and lowered her hand to her shoulder. Remilia sighed and said: "Fine then. Let's head back." They took off from the shrine and headed back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

At the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion they met Sakuya waiting for them. She immediately asked what had happened. They explained to Sakuya that Marisa had reached the shrine before them and they found Reimu dead. Sakuya was shocked when she heard the situation. After explaining to Sakuya what happened at the Shrine, they headed in to the mansion.

They sat around the dining table. No one said anything. It was completely silent. They felt so defeated because of Reimu's death. At this point they knew that Yukari had informed everybody about what had happened. They were almost like waiting for somebody to come and tell them Marisa's exact location. Suddenly the dining room's door opened and Flandre entered. She too was aware about what had happened. She sat beside Suika and asked: "D-do you have any idea where she could be? Any one?"

"No. Not even a slightest clue. Gensokyo is just too big place. She could be anywhere." Alice responded with defeated tone and depressed look on her face.

"I see... How could she do this? After all this... I even endangered my own life to save her from that storm and this is how she pays us back?" Flandre muttered with sad look on her face.

"Wait a moment! That's it! Flandre, you sensed Marisa's location when she was in the storm. Do you think that you could do it again?" Patchouli suddenly asked, stood up and looked at Flandre.

"I don't think so. The connection is subconscious, so I wont know where she is if nothing happens to her." Flandre responded with still sad look on her face.

"Oh, but we can overcome that little problem. I know just the right person who can help us!" Patchouli said and looked at Alice and made a allusive grin.

"You, you mean Koishi, don't you? Oh, that's a wonderful idea! She could read Flandre's subconsciousness and tell us Marisa's exact location and we could put an end to this." Alice enthused when she realized what Patchouli meant.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. One of us will have to go to the Palace of the Earth Spirits and get Koishi to help us." Patchouli clarified and looked around herself like looking for voluntary.

"I'll do it." Sakuya stood up and said.

"I believe that I can get there the fastest and I have my silver knifes so I can fight back if I encounter Marisa on my way there." Sakuya continued and touched her knife.

"Sakuya? Are you sure?" Remilia asked from her servant with worried tone.

"Yes, I am, milady. If I can be even a bit of use for you, I would dishonor you if I didn't even try." Sakuya responded with refined tone.

"You do that. We can't know for sure if Marisa knows that we're after her. Be careful. It's almost morning and Marisa is sure to be hiding in some cave. If you're unlucky, she may even be hiding in the cave that leads to the Underground City and the Palace of the Earth Spirits where Koishi lives." Patchouli said to Sakuya with relieved but still worried tone. Sakuya nodded and left the dining room.

When Sakuya stepped outside she immediately looked up to the sky to know what time it was. It seemed that it was 27 past six. Ironically, she didn't trust clocks at all and extrapolated the exact time from the position of the sun and moon. She used to use this tactic when she still was a vampire hunter. That was also the other reason why she wanted to be the one who would go and search for Koishi. You see, she was really eager to face Marisa. She hadn't fought any vampires after she lost to Remilia and started to serve her. Sakuya almost hoped that she would encounter Marisa. The cave that lead to the Underground City was in the side of the Youkai Mountain so it wouldn't take long to get there.

The journey, as expected, didn't take too long, but it was really strange and spooky, that she didn't encounter anybody on her way to the cave. The word had spread. The tension was high. Everyone was scared of Marisa, even if the sun had already risen. She could be literally anywhere.

When Sakuya entered the cave her senses sharpened. It was perfect place for ambush. She looked around herself: nothing, but she still felt like she was being watched. Could it be Marisa? She couldn't tell. Only thing she knew was, that she needed to find Koishi. Nothing else mattered. She headed deeper in to the cave. She was holding a knife in her hand all the time. If you're vampire hunter and you aren't always ready for attack, you are dead meat. That's why Sakuya had survived all these years.

"Don't trust anyone! Don't get attached to anyone! Don't risk your life for anyone! Don't rely on your eyes! Kill, if you feel even a slightest need for it!" She thought to herself. Those were the rules that vampire hunters lived by. Sakuya started to remember the good old times, like the London 1888.

"Ahhh, that was fun. If they just knew that all my victims were vampires, they would have thanked me. Ripper, was it? The name they called me with?" She thought and kept on heading deeper in to the cave. She was almost at the city and beyond that was the palace. She was almost sure that she was being watched, but she hadn't seen anybody. It would be just over the bridge and then she would get to the city. Sakuya saw Parsee looking at her when she crossed the bridge.

Parsee was a bridge princess. Sworn to watch over the bridge that lead to the Underground City of Former Hell. Parsee had semi long and heavy blonde hair. She had orange shirt that had white and blue stripes decorating it. She was also wearing a wide but short blue and black skirt that also had purple and white decorations. She also had a white scarf around her neck.

Sakuya had no time to chat so she just ignored Parsee and headed straight to the city.

When she finally entered the city she felt a bit safer. Even if she was surrounded by Oni, it still made her feel a bit more comfortable. Few Oni looked at her with confused look on their face, but Sakuya ignored them and headed towards the palace.

"Strange to see you here. Sakuya Izayoi, was it?" Sakuya heard Yuugi's voice saying.

Yuugi was the current leader of the Oni of the Underground City. She was known to be the strongest of her kind. She was tall about 2m high and she had really long blonde hair and one single red horn on her forehead. She had white shirt and purple long skirt which had red robbons and decorations and just like Suika, she also had some broken chains around her wrists.

"I have no time for chit-chat. I'm in hurry!" Sakuya answered.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Yuugi insisted and followed Sakuya.

"I need to find Koishi. I'm sure that you know about what happened with Marisa. Koishi is the only one who can tell where Marisa is, so we can stop her." Sakuya answered to curious Yuugi and tried to shake her off.

"Oh, yes, I've heard. It's a damn shame. Well, the things that happen above ground don't really have any effect on our life here though." Yuugi replied without caring and shrugged her shoulders.

"If you're finished, could you just leave me be?" Sakuya retorted with angry look on her face. Yuugi just smirked and left Sakuya. She finally reached the Palace of the Earth Spirits. It was huge stone palace and looked a bit like Gothic church. She entered immediately. There were tons of different youkai animals everywhere.

"So, I suspect that these are Komeiji family's pets." She thought to herself and headed deeper in to the palace.

"Yes, they are. Some of them are mine and some of them are Koishi's." Sakuya heard Satori saying.

Satori was the mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits. She looked like a simple kid but everyone knew that she was really old and powerful seer. She had purple semi long hair and black headband. She was wearing a long sleeved pale blue shirt which had pink frilly decorations. She also was wearing a semi long pale pink skirt. But her most recognizable feature was that big red eye attached to her chest. That eye allowed her to read the minds of the other living beings. She was very disliked amongst the humans and youkai because of this, but many animals liked her because she was only one who understood them.

"I assume that you read my mind, didn't you?" Sakuya said, looked at Satori and made an unamused grin.

"Heh, I'm sorry. So tell me then, why have you came here?" Satori chuckled a bit and asked.

"I'm sure that you've already heard what happened with Marisa." Sakuya said to Satori who landed before her.

"Yes. It's really tragic. So how does this relate to me or my family?" Satori asked politely while trying to not read Sakuya's mind.

"Well, you see, we have no idea where she is, so we can't stop her, BUT Flandre has a subconscious telepathic connection to her, for she is the one who accidentally turned Marisa in to a vampire or as we like to call her; Marisa's foremother. We need Koishi to read Flandre's subconsciousness, so we can pinpoint Marisa's location." Sakuya explained to nodding Satori.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Truth be told, I too am really worried about Marisa and that she might attack us. The Oni don't seem to care, but I do. Koishi! Come here!" Satori said and called for her sister.

"Hehehe, I was here this whole time." Said Koishi who just suddenly appeared beside her sister. Koishi continued: "Yes, I will come with you, unhuman. It'll be fun to peek in to that girl's subconsciousness."

Koishi was Satori's younger sister and just like her sister she too had a big eye attached to her chest, but her eye was dark blue and closed. She had closed the eye herself so that she could be liked and wouldn't be able to read minds, but this changed her in the way that she can now read other people's subconsciousnesses and she herself lost her own conscious and acts completely with the basis of her subconsciousness. She also cannot be detected by any conscious being unless she wants otherwise. Koishi had light green long hair and black wide hat which had yellow ribbon tied to it, on top of her head. She had bright yellow shirt with really long sleeves that had green frill on them. The shirt also had green big collars. Her skirt was bright green and really wide, but not too long.

"Unhuman? What do you mean with unhuman?" Confused Sakuya asked from smuggish Koishi.

"Oh, nothing, absolutely nothing." Koishi answered and giggled mischievously.

"I'll send Utsuho to accompany you, just in case. Now go. We don't have time to lose!" Satori said and Utsuho flew in her raven form and sat on top of Sakuya's shoulder.

Utsuho was one of Satori's most trusted pets; a Hell Raven. She had a really long black hair and green ribbon tied to her hair. She like Aya, also had big black feathered wings on her back. She had a white dress shirt with green decorations and in the middle of her chest she had enormous red eye which she had grown after Utsuho ate the sun god Yatagarasu. She was also wearing a fairly long simple green skirt, but her most recognizable feature was that huge hexagon shaped rod on her right hand. That rod allowed her to control nuclear energy and maintain the fires of the Hell of Blazing Fires, but currently her features were not visible because she was in her raven form.

Sakuya nodded and she, Koishi and Utsuhe left the Palace of the Earth spirits.

"Unhuman? What did she mean by unhuman?" Sakuya thought to herself after leaving the palace. She decided not to ask from Koishi. Actually she didn't even want to know. All that mattered was to get Koishi safely to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. They walked through the Underground City and headed back to the tunnel that lead to above ground.

"Again... There is definitely someone watching us. Do you feel it too, Koishi?" Sakuya asked from Koishi who walked beside her and smiled with careless face.

"Indeed I do." Koishi answered without even looking at Sakuya.

"Then how can you be so indifferent?" Sakuya asked with a bit worried look on her face.

"No consciousness, no feelings. It's as simple as that. My sister doesn't understand that and wont let me pop her third eye." Koishi explained and kept on smiling. Sakuya didn't bother to answer. She had to stay alert and Koishi really didn't offer good conversation. They kept on going. They were almost at the surface. Then suddenly Sakuya pulled out one of her knifes and readied herself.

"Stay sharp! We got company, I just know it." Sakuya said while looking at the walls of the cave. She didn't see anyone but she knew that there was someone or something.

"Come out! We know you're here! Marisa, is that you!? If you truly are as powerful as you want us to believe then face me!" Sakuya shouted and blustered around herself. Suddenly she saw a shadow moving behind some rocks. She sidled closer as quietly as she could and readied her knife.

"Gotcha!" She thought to herself and went for killing blow. She was just barely able to stop her knife in time when she saw, who was she going to strike. It was Kisume. She was looking with fright at knife holding Sakuya from her bucket.

Kisume had a semi long deep green hair tied up in pigtails on the both sides of her head. She was only wearing white really long shirt. She looked like a really small child sitting in a wooden well bucket.

Sakuya sighed from relief and lowered her stance. She asked from Kisume: "Good grief. Why didn't you come out when I called?"

"I-I was scared... of you. I was just going to hide here and wait till you were gone. I don't want any trouble." Kisume answered while trying to hide in her bucket.

"Well, I almost killed you, so please, next time, don't hide in a corner" Sakuya said with unamused face and angry tone. Frightened Kisume just nodded and withdrew to her bucket. Sakuya just sighed and returned to Koishi.

"Let's move. I'm starting to hate this place." Sakuya commended and they headed out of the cave. The journey from the opening of the cave back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion didn't take too long as they started flying. It was midday and it seemed that few fairies and youkai had finally ventured out. At last they were at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sakuya lead Koishi and Utsuho straight to the dining room where almost everyone still were. It seemed that even Yukari had finally joined them.

"So, straight to the point; did you find Koishi?" Patchouli immediately stood up and asked from Sakuya when she noticed that she had returned. Sakuya didn't even get to answer when Koishi stepped in to the dining room and looked around her with curious look on her face.

"Good. And it seems that you took the raven with you too?" Patchouli continued when she saw Utsuho.

"Satori commanded her to come with us in case of any trouble. I bet that she'll be able to help us when we face Marisa." Sakuya answered and curtsied.

"We still have no time for joy. Now, get her to read Flandre's subconsciousness so we can put an end to this." Yukari commanded with serious tone and headed towards the main hall where Flandre was waiting for them. Koshi and the others followed her. They arrived to the main hall where they saw Flandre reading a book.

"Flandre, Koishi is finally here. Let's just get this over with." Patchouli said when Flandre noticed their arrival.

"Ooohhh, splendid. This'll be interesting." Koishi enthused while walking towards mistrustful Flandre. Flandre thought that Koishi was really weird and suspicious. She didn't trust her at all, but she knew that this was the only way they could find Marisa.

"Oh, don't you worry. This wont hurt a bit. In fact you most likely wont feel anything. No need to panic. Just free you mind... or do what ever you want. I'm reading subconsciousness so you really can't hide anything anyway." Koishi said, shrugged her shoulders and took a few steps closer to Flandre. She then gently grabbed Flandre's head and pressed her forehead against Flandre's forehead.

"Yes, that's good... Hmmm, I see, I see... Flandre, oh Flandre your subconsciousness is like this modern painting: complete mess. Sigh* Well, I'll try... Hmmm... O-ohohoooo, what do we have here? Aha, this is interesting. Hehehehee. Flandre you naughty, naughty girl..." Koishi muttered and chuckled a bit.

"Wha-what do you see?" Remilia stood up and asked from Koishi with a bit frightful tone.

"Silence! I have to concentrate. And this isn't fun when you are talking..." Koishi muttered and got back to reading Flandre's subconsciousness. Everyone just watched with confused look on their faces, even Yukari. Well everybody else but Remilia, who looked a bit scared.

"A-are you sure you know what you're doing?" Flandre asked with worried tone.

"No need to panic. You're completely safe, or at least I hope that you're safe. You move less when you're not scared, so yeah, I think that you are maybe most likely safe. Now try not to move, this is getting interesting. Hmmm... Holy moly, what do we have here? Now there's something you don't see every day... Such hatred and passion... I would even say that this is beautiful in some sadistic way..." Koishi muttered and chuckled. Flandre didn't seem to be liking what Koishi was saying.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAW!" Remilia suddenly shouted with furious look on her face and took a few steps towards Koishi. Flandre suddenly stood up, pushed Koishi away and glared towards Remilia in deep hatred.

"Or what? What are you going to do!? NOTHING! Like always! You are just a coward! A selfish kid! From the day you locked me away till this! You power hungry bitch! You've always been dominant over me, but... NO! MORE!" Flandre shouted at Remilia, walked straight up to her and glared deep in to her older sister's eyes. Remilia took a step backwards, took hold of herself and shouted back at Flandre: "What an ungrateful brat you are! I tried to save the world from the destruction that you would bring! So I have every right to know, what is going on inside your head!"

"IS THAT SO!? You would save the world by ripping off your sister's wings and shutting her away from everything she loved and cared!? You think that you can cure madness by isolating someone!? ALL YOU EVER WANTED WAS POWER!" Flandre shouted while looking like she could kill everyone in any given moment.

"You've ruined my life! Your birth is the worst thing that has ever happened in my life! I just had to watch as my YOUNGER sister was blessed with more power than I was! I hope that you would have never born! I HOPE THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE A SISTER" Remilia shouted and looked so furious that it was hard to say was she angry or crying. Suddenly, after hearing Remilia's words, Flandre lowered her stance, turned away from her sister, chuckled a bit and said: "500 years I've been waiting for those magic words. Words that would remove the final obstacle that kept me from getting my revenge. You have finally denied our sisterhood which leaves me with only my hatred..." Flandre said and turned around. Her eyes were glowing in rage. Then she roared and hit the ground with such an intense power that the shock wave sent everybody flying backwards, including Remilia. Remilia quickly gathered herself, summoned her Gungir in to her hand and charged towards her younger sister. Flandre readied her Lävatein and the bang was deafening when the two weapons collided. Remilia pushed her younger sister back and tried to hit her with her spear. Flandre blocked it with ease with her bare hands, pointed the tip of her sword towards Remilia and unleashed a tremendous beam of fire towards her older sister. The beam sent Remilia flying all the way back to the main hall's back wall, but she quickly stood up and went for another attack. This time she curved from the side to attack Flandre. Flandre saw this and dodged to Remilia's left. Remilia was expecting this and grabbed Flandre in mid air and threw her against the side wall. The whole mansion was shaking when Flandre hit the wall. Remilia charged her Gungir and tried to impale Flandre's head who was groaning in pain with closed eyes. Just when Remilia was about to hit her mark, Flandre opened her eyes dodged the spear and punched Remilia to the face with all she got. The punch was so fast and powerful that it broke the sound barrier. The bang that it created was enough to brake every single window in the whole mansion. The impact was enough to brake Remilia's neck and send her flying straight to the ground. Remilia was a vampire, so snapping her neck didn't kill her, but it was enough to paralyze her for moment. Flandre used this moment to jump, ready her Lävetain and go for killing blow. She was just about to hit Remilia when a huge wall of water rising from the ground, stopped her. She looked to her right with furious look, but was surprised when she saw that it wasn't Patchouli's work.

"Just stop it already! That's enough!" She heard shouting behind her. Flandre turned around and saw Koakuma walking towards them. She was surprised to see her but she was even more surprised when she realized that Koakuma was the one who made that water spell and she did it completely herself. She didn't have any kind of spell books in her hands.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this!?" Flandre asked with confused, but angry tone. Koakuma sighed sadly and looked at Flandre and her older sister.

"I think it's time... to tell you the truth." Koakuma said sadly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Patchouli asked, but kept her distance for she couldn't tell, if Flandre had calmed down. Everyone were just watching as Koakuma started to explain the situation.

"Sigh* I don't know how to say this, but please try to understand... I am... sigh* I am your great-great-great-grandmother. I know how it sounds. You don't need to say anything, just let me explain." Koakuma said with sad tone and sat down.

"My real name isn't Koakuma. My true name is Penelope Scarlet. It all happened 1700 years ago. When Roman empire was still standing. I myself like Marisa, was after immortality. But... sigh* I achieved it by selling my soul to the Devil himself. I got what I was after. I became immortal, but in the exchange I lost my free will, became a succubus and all my children and grandchildren etcetera would become pure blooded vampires and I would be the one who would keep them in check and under Devil's command. That was how the Scarlet bloodline was born. We grew in power, generation after generation. But then it happened, about 500 years ago when you two had born, Flandre and Remilia, you had so great powers that it toppled the Devil himself. Your powers were too much even for the Devil himself which released us from hes command. That's why you're immune to holy objects. All other vampires are minions of the Devil, but you broke free. You're angels from hell. I got my free will back and for that you have my eternal thanks, so I dedicated my eternal life for serving you and took the name Koakuma that my dark past wouldn't be revealed. But still, I was scared, so scared that in the one of these days your own powers would turn you against each other." Koakuma said and tears grew to her eyes. Flandre was speechless. She just turned around and looked at her elder sister who had regenerated her neck and was just sitting there looking down.

"Please, I understand how you feel. Remilia has done really horrible things for you, but if you kill her it wouldn't make you any better. She's still your sister. You yourself said that it was the only thing that kept you from attacking her. No words can change that, ever. She will always be your sister. Are you capable of destroying our family just for revenge?" Koakuma said with begging and sad look on her face. Flandre just stood there looking at her sister sitting there. Tears grew to her eyes and she took few steps towards Remilia. Koakuma canceled her spell, so Flandre would get closer. Flandre just watched how her sister was silently crying there.

"Flan... sob* I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I was so thoughtless that I didn't even think about your feelings. You're right, I'm just a power hungry bitch. Could you ever forgive me?" Remilia asked without even daring to look at her sister. Flandre just watched Remilia, then she suddenly leaned closer to her sister and hugged her. She started crying out loud while saying: "Of course I can. Sob* You're my sister after all. Sob* You'll always be." She embraced her sister and smiled a bit.

"Flan, thank you." Sobbing Remilia responded to her younger sister.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt you two, but we still have to find Marisa." Yukari said before Suika slapped her to the face.

"Yukari, I rarely say this, but shut up!" Suika said with angry tone and look on her face.

"No, she's right!" Flandre responded, let go of Remilia and stood up.

"I can clear things up with my sister later, but now we have to find Marisa." Flandre calmly said and nodded to Koishi who was sitting on top of a bookshelf.

"Oh, indeed! We shall continue. Maybe I should read people's subconsciousnesses more often. The results are quite fascinating." Koishi enthused and jumped off from the bookshelf. Flandre just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Koishi was still Koishi even after the battle between Flandre and Remilia. Koishi walked up to Flandre and pressed her forehead against Flandre's and muttered: "Now, if everyone could just keep their emotions in check, we would get this over with. Seriously, what's with the emotions with everybody? Never understood that..." Flandre just sighed and tried to relax. She didn't like that Koishi saw what was going on inside her head, but it was the only way.

"Ahh, now, where was I? If I were telepathic connection where would I hide...?" Koishi muttered to herself.

"Were you even trying to find it on the first try?" Flandre asked with a bit worried tone.

"Nah, not really. Just wanted to help you out with your problem." Koishi responded and smiled without separating her head from Flandre's.

"Now, enough with the questions. Marisa was it? Maybe I should find something related to her... Hmmm, this looks promising... O-ohohohohoo, let's just pretend that I didn't see that. Moving on... Now, now, no need to worry, I might be close now... Or at least I hope that I am. Hehee. Could this be it? Hmmm-NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! More things that one shouldn't have seen. This place could really use some cleaning. It's really hard to find anything here. Oooohhh, so that's what happens when you squish the core and erase the existence of some poor thing, fascinating. You really have fascinating abilities. Hmmm, oh, I think I finally found it! Yes, this looks right... It was in the love section? Hmh, never would have guessed..." Koishi said while looking through Flandre's subconsciousness.

"Hey, enough with the details! Just tell where she is." Flandre responded with a bit shamed and angry look on her face.

"Yes, yes... Hmmm, yeah, I can see her! She's in the... in the..." Koishi muttered and suddenly her eyes bursted wide open.

"OH GODS! SIS DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!" She suddenly screamed and disappeared instantly.

"Hey wait! Where's Marisa!?" Alice tried to scream after her, but she had just vanished.

"Sis? It can be only one place: Palace of the Earth Spirits!" Yukari said with determined look.

"H-how? Why didn't she attack me while I was there?" Sakuya asked from Yukari with confused look on her face.

"No clue, but now we know where she is. We have to create a plan and attack Marisa immediately." Patchouli responded and started to write something on paper.

"For some reason, I have really bad feeling about this..." Sakuya said with worried tone and started to play with her pocket watch just like one would do with jojo.

"A special item to you?" Suika asked after looking at what Sakuya was doing with her pocket watch.

"Yes, I guess that you could say that. I got this from... wait, no... I was found with it. Those people who found me from the streets of Berlin said that I was found naked in the middle of some cloth pile just with this watch in 1839." Sakuya answered with empty look in her eyes while looking at her pocket watch.

"Hey, this is no time for chatting. We have to figure out a way to sneak up on Marisa." Yukari said to Suika and Sakuya.

"Couldn't you just gap her straight in to the sun or something like that?" Meiling asked from Yukari who looked like she had just been mocked.

"I'm afraid that it's not possible. My powers are heavily linked to Hakurei shrine and family, so after Reimu's death, my powers have decreased dramatically." Yukari answered with embarrassed look on her face.

"Wait! Now I got it! Wait here!" Flandre suddenly said and charged towards basement. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"What was she talking about?" Confused Suika asked from Remilia.

"I'm as confused as you are. I really hope that she knows something." Remilia answered and cracked a gentle smile. It took a while, but finally Flandre returned and was holding the Kantele in her hands.

"Patchy you said that if you play this thing just right, it would make even the gods cry, no?" Flandre asked from Patchouli and inspected the musical instrument Patchouli had given to her.

"Y-yes. Or, at least that's how the legend says. I myself haven't been able to play it well enough, so I can't tell if the legend is true." Patchouli answered with doubtful and confused tone.

"Well, that's enough for me." Flandre responded and looked at the others who were looking at Flandre in confusion.

"Even if the legend is true, how do you think that you would be able to get it right at your first try." Meiling asked from Flandre, to which Flandre chuckled a bit and answered: "Well, I happen to be an expert when it comes to emotions, so yeah, I think that I may be able to pull it off." Flandre touched the crystals hanging from her wings and smiled a bit.

"I could try to use this to calm Marisa down. We could resolve this without bloodshed." Flandre said.

"Well, we could give it a shot. But if it doesn't work, there will be blood..." Yukari answered with sinister tone and nodded to Flandre.

"Hey! Koishi said that my mistress is in danger. Could you please hurry!?" Panicking Utsuho asked from Yukari. She was still there. She like anybody else, didn't know where Koishi had vanished, so Utsuho just stayed at the mansion.

"Hell Raven is right we have no time to lose. We have to stop Marisa before we end up with more corpses." Yukari said to everybody. They understood the situation and headed to to lobby. There Remilia and Flandre grabbed parasols. They left Koakuma to take care of the mansion and Sanae who still hadn't recovered from Marisa's attack. Everyone else took off and headed straight to the cave leading to the Underground City. No one uttered even a word. Tension was at its highest. They couldn't tell, what they'll find when they would reach Marisa, but they hoped for the best. A great tragedy was waiting for them, that couldn't be foretold. There would be blood, so much blood and now, the wheel turns upon the youngest of the Scarlets.

When they arrived to the cave it was completely destroyed. It looked like that it could collapse in any second, but they headed in. It sure looked like Marisa had been through here. Loose blocks of stone and rubble were literally everywhere. After heading a bit deeper to the cave, Remilia suddenly stopped and said: "Wait! Did you hear that?" Everyone stopped and listened for while. Remilia was right, they heard some kind of moaning. They readied themselves for they couldn't know if it was Marisa or not. The sound came from behind some sort of rock formation. Remilia took a deep breath and looked behind the formation.

"Ohh, that's nasty." She said when she saw badly wounded Kisume laying there. She was covered in blood and had lost her legs completely. She just laid there, breathing heavily and unable to speak. Alice couldn't even look and turned away immediately. Sakuya leaned closer to Kisume and said: "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She remembered how she had told Kisume to not to hide the next time someone entered to the cave. Sakuya knew that she had indirectly killed Kisume and felt guilty. Kisume just looked at them and pointed deeper in to the cave to indicate where her attacker had headed. She took a deep breath and then she just died.

"Killing innocents. Is that all that Marisa is capable!?" Meiling shouted furiously after she had just witnessed Kisume's death.

"Don't worry she'll pay..." Patchouli answered to furious Meiling and lowered her hand to Meiling's shoulder.

"Please, we need to hurry! Mistress can be in danger!" Utsuho said with worried look on her face.

"She's right, we can't stop here. The longer it takes for us to take her down, the more casualties we will have." Yukari said with dead serious look on her face. They couldn't do anything else but to leave Kisume's corpse behind and head deeper.

It was dark and silent. The cave seemed normal now. There hadn't been any signs of battle since the entrance.

"So, what are we going to do if that instrument isn't enough to calm her down?" Alice asked with worried tone while trying to see in front of her.

"We'll have to attack her. She was immensely powerful back when she still was a human, so we could assume that she can kill us all even with all our powers combined." Yukari responded with dead serious look on her face.

"And what will we do if we manage to calm her down?" Alice continued. She had no idea if she will be able to make it back to the surface. Nobody actually knew if they will survive from this.

"We'll just have to somehow talk her to surrender." Patchouli responded. It didn't make Alice feel any more comfortable when she saw how Patchouli was nervous too. It didn't take too long till they arrived to the bridge. It was completely wrecked. Parsee was nowhere to be seen, but they could guess what had happened to her. They quickly flew over the wreckage and then they saw it. The Underground City was completely destroyed. Everything that hadn't collapsed was burning and there were corpses laying on the streets. The Oni who still were alive did everything they could to stop the fires, but it seemed hopeless. Suika was furious. Watching her kin to suffer like that made her really want to just torture Marisa for the rest of her life.

"Ho-how in the living hell we are going to stop Marisa, if she was able to just completely destroy the Oni city!?" Meiling asked when she had recovered from the shock.

"We can think about those kinds of minor details when I have crushed her face with my fist!" Suika growled in rage.

"Oh, no! The palace!" Utsuho yelled when she noticed that the Palace of the Earth Spirits behind the city was on fire too.

"Quickly, we have to save the mistress!" Utsuho panicked as she took off and headed straight to the palace. Other followed her lead and watched as the city below them was burning with intense flames. The palace didn't seem to be doing too well either. Just like the city, the whole palace was burning and looked like that it was ready to collapse. They rushed to the palace and blasted away all the rubble away in front of the main door. They headed inside and were shocked. Corpses of Komeiji family's pets were laying every where. Stench of burned blood was horrifying. Utsuho was completely heart broken when she saw all her friends just laying there.

"No, no! Wh-we have to find mistress!" She yelled and headed deeper in to the burning palace.

"Satori! Where are you!?" Alice yelled while trying to keep up with Utsuho and the others.

"We have to get out of here before we end up roasted alive!" Sakuya yelled to the others while trying to see in front of her. The smoke made it almost impossible to see anything.

"No way! I wont leave mistress!" Utsuho yelled back at Sakuya and blasted a hole in to the wall. The hole allowed them to enter the main hall.

"Shit. More corpses." Suika said while looking around the main hall.

"Cough* cough* Finally... pant* ...someone came." They heard someone saying. Rin, who was impaled by a metal rod, dragged herself out from her cover. Rin had long red hair styled into twin braids. She had black cat ears, two tails and wide bloodied black and green dress.

"She went trough here... Cough* I gave my best, but... pant* ...No matter. You have to find Satori, if she's still alive. She was deeper within the palace when Marisa attacked." Rin slurred and breathed heavily.

"Don't worry my friend. We'll get you out of here." Utsuho said to Rin and leaned closer to her friend.

"No, it's no use. Leave me! Stop that son of a bitch!" Rin responded, cracked a faint smile and pushed Utsuho away.

"You heard her, we need to move!" Yukari yelled and so they left bleeding Rin behind and headed towards the back of the palace. The amount of corpses started to decrease. They finally reached the back of the mansion and the door that lead to the cave leading to the Hell of Blazing fires. They were just about to head through the door, but then they saw Koishi just standing in front of something.

"Oh, thank the gods. Koishi you're alive!" Utsuho yelled and rushed towards Satori's little sister. She didn't get too far when she noticed what Koishi was standing in front of. Satori's mangled corpse just layed there.

"NO! This can't be!" Utsuho screamed when she reached her mistress' corpse. Koishi just stood beside Utsuho and watched as the helpless Hell Raven tried to wake up her dead mistress. Koishi was completely expressionless.

"For some reason I feel great urge to just rip Marisa's brains out from her ass..." Koishi said with empty look on her face. Everyone else just stood there and looked at mourning Hell Raven and expressionless Koishi. They didn't know what to say, the scene was so heart breaking.

"Can you feel it? It's through this door and then we'll find her." Meiling said and looked at the others.

"Yes, indeed. Through this door awaits the Hell of Blazing Fires and the Marisa's horrible death." Koishi answered with dead serious face.

"Then what are we waiting for!? LET'S GO BASH THAT FUCKER'S FACE!" Suika yelled and looked so furious that she could rip the whole planet in half.

"Something just doesn't add up. What is she doing there?" Alice asked with worried look on her face and looked at the door leading to the Hell of Blazing Fires.

"I don't know but I sure as hell don't like it." Yukari responded and walked up to Koishi.

"We need all the help we can get. Are you willing to come with us?" Yukari asked from still expressionless Koishi who just responded: "No, the real question is: Will you be able to keep up with me when I charge there?" Her face switched from expressionless to determination and she started to walk towards the door.

"Okay, through this door, there's no going back. Flandre, you know what to do and, if we hear any sounds of battle we'll charge to help you." Patchouli said to Flandre and she nodded. Utsuho stood up and turned towards the others. She was burning with rage. She just walked up to the door and kicked it open.

"Well then, shall we go and kill?" Utsuho asked and signed everyone to move. Everyone just nodded and headed through the door. Flandre was leading the group Koishi and Utsuho just behind her. The heat was intense when they started to get closer to the Hell of Blazing Fires. There was lava just pouring out of the walls. Then finally, they saw an opening in front of them. Flandre turned around and looked at everyone else. Then she just nodded without saying a word and proceeded to walk forward.

It was sight to behold. The cliff she was standing on, was overlooking a huge lava ocean. The lava ocean just continued and continued as the far as the eye could see. She looked around herself. The cliff seemed to be pretty massive. She didn't see Marisa. She could be hiding anywhere. There were just too many stones and rocks pointing from the floor and ceiling. It was really uncomfortable to see so many possible hiding spots. She figured that it would be smartest idea to just wait for Marisa to make her move first. She tried to listen but all she could hear was the sound of boiling lava. Then suddenly she heard some talking: "Calling me insane. I'm the victim here! No one understands me, no one! Not Reimu, not Satori. Oh, but I'll show to everyone what I'm capable of..." It was Marisa's voice. It came from on top of Huge stone platform. Finally she came forth, so Flandre could see her. Marisa hadn't noticed Flandre yet. Marisa looked around for a bit and muttered: "Where is she? If I could just find her..." She then happened to look down and saw Flandre just standing there and looking at her.

"Huh? Flan? What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. Flandre saw immediately that Marisa wasn't insane, but why she had killed all those people just to get here.

"I'm here to help. Just come down so we can talk." Flandre responded and showed her hands to indicate that she didn't want to fight.

"Do you think I am a monster? Are you here to mock me like the others. First my family then my best friend. I'm the victim here!" She shouted and tears rose to her eyes.

"No, I just want to talk..." Flandre tried to comfort Marisa, but Marisa continued: "Words, they hurt the most! I didn't want to kill Reimu or Satori, I didn't! But can you imagine how it feels when someone throws insults at you like you would be some blood hungry, insane beast?" Marisa shouted back at Flandre. Flandre flinched a little and looked down. She remembered what everyone had thought about her before she had become friends with Marisa and when she was still locked up in the basement.

"Yes... Yes, I can... But it doesn't give you rights to just attack anyone you see." Flandre responded and looked back at Marisa.

"I wasn't the one who attacked! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS BEING ATTACKED! After Yukari spread the word about me, there wasn't any place, where I wouldn't get attacked. I wasn't going to destroy that petty little city or the palace. I was just going to pass through, but I got attacked. It was self defence!" Marisa yelled with desperate look on her face. Flandre backed away a one step when she realized that Marisa was telling the truth.

"Could it be, that we had misunderstood Marisa? Are we the monsters here?" She thought to herself and sat down in depression. She didn't know what to do. Marisa just watched Flandre and felt pity for her.

"Hey, Flan? What did you came here for in the first place?" Marisa asked and tried to sound as motherly as she could. Flandre just lifted her head without saying even a word and pulled out the Kantele she was carrying. She took a deep breath and started to play. Marisa tilted her head in confusion. Flandre then just closed her eyes and started to sing. It was beautiful. Marisa could just listen as she sat down. The singing and playing were just so melodious and vivid. Marisa just watched and listened. Tears started to rose in to her eyes when she started to realize how many living beings she had killed in one day. The song was the most beautiful thing that she had ever heard. Marisa closed her eyes and started to sing along with Flandre. Flandre opened her eyes and cracked a gentle smile when she saw that Marisa was singing with her. Marisa had never even imagined that the singing of one vampire girl could sound like an angel choir. Flandre continued to sing for while. After a while she started to just hum and soon after she stopped. She opened her eyes again to see Marisa. Marisa was sitting there with closed and teary eyes. She was smiling so widely that it made Flandre want to hug her, but Flandre knew that she couldn't do anything incautious. She put the Kantele down and said to Marisa: "You have to understand. If you just stand down now there may be a change to avoid any more bloodshed." Marisa took a sad look at Flandre, sighed and responded: "I'm afraid that I have to refuse. I didn't come all the way here just for nothing, no. Sigh* You see, this all was meant to be my thanks for you. You're the only one who didn't try to kill me or shun me. My plan was to come here and find Utsuho. With her rod and my powers I could replace the sun with another that would not hurt vampires. You could finally feel the sun on your skin without the pain. I did all this for you." A few tears rose to Flandre's eyes when Marisa told that.

"I... ehmm..." Flandre tried to slur but she was speechless.

"You don't need to say anything. If you could just help me to find her, then I would be able to give a gift of your life." Marisa said and stretched her arm towards Flandre and smiled for her.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say." Flandre heard Yukari saying behind her. She and the others walked beside Flandre and Yukari continued: "Even if your plan would be possible to execute, which it's not, I wouldn't allow that to happen. Flandre we were starting worry when we didn't hear anything and you didn't return." Flandre just looked at Yukari and nodded. She then turned her face towards Marisa. Marisa's expression had switched from happy to angry as soon as she saw Yukari and the others.

"I was the one who was being attacked! You have no idea what I've been through!" Marisa shouted at the group behind Flandre.

"Say that to my dead sister!" Koishi shouted straight back at her.

"Or Reimu!" Alice added and took a step forward.

"Or Sanae!" Meiling continued.

"Or all my Oni brothers and sisters!" Suika shouted with such accusatory tone that Marisa took a step backwards.

"Please. There has to be a way to settle this peacefully!" Flandre tried to calm everyone down, but it was useless. Utsuho just took two steps forward and shouted at Marisa: "If you want this rod, you have to rip it off from my dead cold hands!" She pointed her nuclear fusion controlling rod towards Marisa and was ready to shoot.

"I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU IN HALF, YOU FUCKING ORPHAN!" Suika screamed to Marisa and readied herself.

"I'm sorry Flan. It seems I was wrong about you. Bringing them here... You're just like the rest of them: soon very, very dead." Marisa said with sinister and serious look on her face. She just stood up and spread her wings.

"IF YOU'RE HERE TO KILL ME, THEN GET TO IT! NOW WE SHALL DANCE!" She screamed, took off and with single hand swipe, she threw a huge wave of lava at Flandre and the rest. They managed to dodge and as soon as she recovered herself, Utsuho stood up and shot a huge beam of nuclear energy at Marisa. While she was shooting, everyone else took off from the ground and headed towards Marisa. Marisa dodged the beams with ease. She then started to curve to the side of her attackers while shooting beams at them. The beams separated them from eachother and Marisa used this opportunity to charge towards Suika. Suika saw this and charged towards Marisa. When the two collided, Suika was shocked by Marisa's physical strength. Marisa clinged to Suika as they fell to the ground. Small rocks and dust were flying everywhere when they hit the ground. Suika managed to recover herself in time and kicked Marisa off her. Sakuya flew to help Suika and tried to slice Marisa with her silver knifes, but Marisa was too fast and dodged every slice with ease. Marisa then grabbed Sakuya's arm and threw her over her shoulder straight to the ground. Marisa tried to crush Sakuya head by stomping her, but Remilia managed to tackle her in time. Remilia pressed Marisa against the wall, but Marisa pushed her away and shot a tremendous beam at her. The beam was blocked by Yukari who used gaps to redirect it back at Marisa. Marisa was able to dodge it. She quickly recovered herself and charged straight towards Yukari. She didn't get very far when her attack was interrupted by Alice and her dolls. Instead of destroying the dolls, Marisa just navigated through them and headed towards Alice. Alice didn't have time to react and she was rammed by Marisa straight to one the rock formations hanging from the ceiling. Bits of stone and rubble were flying everywhere, but Marisa just pulled Alice back and punched her straight to the ground. She charged after Alice to finish her off, but before she could reach her, Meiling managed kick her to the head which sent Marisa flying a few meters back. Marisa then just walked towards Meiling and redied her fist to hit her. Meiling went for defencive stance, but Marisa's punch was so powerful that it easily broke through Meiling's block and sent her flying straight to the wall. Marisa took off from the ground again, but this gave Remilia and Koishi enough time to charge at Marisa from her both sides. Marisa was aware of this and when she was enough close, she grabbed Remilia just before she was about to hit her and threw her against Koishi. They were sent flying backwards, but Koishi managed to recover herself before hitting the wall and she went for another attack. This time Marisa dodged to above Koishi and blasted her with tremendous beam. The beam was enough to strike Koishi straight to the ground. When she hit the ground she was impaled by one of those rock formations pointing from the ground. The pain was unimaginable, but Koishi didn't care. All she wanted was just to revenge for her sister. She managed to pull herself off and as soon as she got free, she charged towards Marisa for third time. Marisa was busy fighting with Patchouli so Koishi thought that this would be good change to strike. But unfortunately Marisa was aware of Koishi's attack and as soon as she was in range Marisa turned around and thrusted her fist through Koishi's chest. Koishi's eyes bursted wide open and she coughed some blood out. Marisa then pulled her hand out and grabbed Koishi's upper and lower jaw with both of her hands. Koishi tried to fight back and shot dozens of beams to Marisa's stomach, but it wasn't enough and Marisa ripped Koishi's skull in half and threw her body to the ground. Everyone just watched as Koishi's lifeless body fell to the ground. Utsuho couldn't believe that Satori's sister was now dead too. She turned towards Marisa and unleashed with all her power a beam towards Marisa. The beam was so huge that it almost filled the whole space. Marisa didn't even care and she pointed her hands towards Utsuho.

"Maaaasteeeer... SPAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Marisa screamed and another huge beam of energy clashed with Utsuho's. Marisa's master spark was huge and it easily toppled Utsuho's beam. Utsuho didn't have time to dodge and she got hit by Marisa's master spark. When Marisa's beam wore off, Utsuho just laid there in the middle of a crater and breathed heavily. Marisa charged towards Utsuho, but she was sent flying backwards when a huge flaming sword hit her straight to her face. Flandre shot a few smaller beams at Marisa from the tip of her sword and flew after Marisa. Marisa flew few times in a circle, but then suddenly stopped, turned around and hit Flandre straight to her face with her fist. Flandre was sent flying to the ground. Then suddenly Yukari appeared before Marisa from her gap and blasted her straight to her chest. Marisa was sent flying backwards and she crushed few of those rock formations on the way. Yukari charged straight at Marisa, but she was able to recover in time and she rammed straight to Yukaris chest, just like she did with Suika. Marisa rammed Yukari straight to the ground and punched her to the face few times. In the mean time, Utsuho had recovered and she was able to blast Marisa away from Yukari. She fired a few shots at Marisa before charging towards her. Just when Utsuho was about to hit her, Marisa grabbed the arm she was holding the nuclear fusion controlling rod in and ripped the whole hand off. Blood was spurting everywhere when Marisa hit screaming Utsuho with her own arm that Marisa had ripped off. Marisa then turned around to face Meiling, Sakuya and Patchouli who were standing in front of her. Sakuya threw a bunch of knives at Marisa, but again Marisa dodged them with ease. This gave Patchouli enough time to cast some kind of spell upon Meiling who started to glow and ran towards Marisa. Meiling aimed her fist towards Marisa. Marisa readied her own and when their fists collided it created enormous shock wave that sent them both flying backwards. Marisa hit the wall, but she recovered quickly and started to walk towards Patchouli who just stood there. Patchouli cracked a sinister smile. Marisa noticed this, but she didn't have time to react when Remilia had already snuck behind her. Remilia grabbed Marisa's head, bended it backwards and started biting her throat. Marisa growled in pain, but she was able to force Remilia's jaws open and throw her to the ground. Marisa tried to crush Remilia face by punching her, but Remilia was fast enough to summon her Gungir and throw it straight to Marisa's face. Marisa bended backwards, growled in pain and held her face. This gave Flandre enough time to charge in, cling to Marisa and take a huge bite from her neck. Flandre started to suck Marisa's blood out. Marisa unbended herself, turned around and ran straight towards the wall. Flandre hit the wall with her back and groaned in pain, but she didn't let go. Marisa repeated this six times, but Flandre's grip was strong. The world around Marisa started to dim. She started wobble as she readied herself to crash Flandre against the wall one more time. The impact was much more stronger than the six earlier ones, but Flandre managed to hold on. Marisa started to wobble more and breath heavily. Finally blood loss forced her to collapse to all fours and finally pass out.

Flandre clinged to Marisa for whole minute after she had passed out to make sure that she got every drop of blood out of her. Then finally Flandre let go of Marisa and immediately vomited all the blood out that she had sucked. It wasn't healthy for vampire to drink another vampire's blood. Flandre just stood there on all fours and breathed heavily.

Meiling quickly ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's over... the battle is over. You did it, you did it." Meiling said to Flandre while hugging her to calm her down.

"No it's not." Said Remilia who stood before Flandre. She continued: "Sucking out all of vampire's blood wont kill it. She will revive in minute or two." Yukari and the others started to gather around Flandre, Meiling and Remilia. Alice was barely able to walk so she had to be helped by Patchouli. Utsuho was suffering from serious blood loss after losing her arm, but she was able to join the others.

"So... pant* ...How are we going to get rid of this pest?" Suika asked when she had regained her breath.

"Can we just kill her instantly, so we can get this over with?" Sakuya added while holding a silver knife in her hands. Flandre in the other hand stayed silent. She just watched Marisa and listened how everyone else were just voting for how to kill her friend.

"Was this truly right thing to do? Are we truly the good guys here?" She thought to herself while looking at the others trying to decide what to do with Marisa.

"We should just take her back above ground. We could let the humans decide what to do with her." Alice said while holding her stomach. She still couldn't stand without help, so Patchouli held her up.

"No, she doesn't deserve to see any other living being ever again!" Utsuho responded with angry look on her face. She wanted to get revenge for her mistresses and her own hand as soon as possible. While they were arguing, they had no idea that Marisa had started to recover. She was still too weak to attack, but she could hear and sense everybody around her. She was just quietly waiting for change to attack.

"That's it! We'll kill her right here, right now! Like it or not!" Yukari shouted over everyone's voice and turned towards Marisa, but she didn't get any further. Marisa suddenly opened her eyes, dashed towards Alice and thrusted her fist through her chest, kicked her away and then turned towards Sakuya to do the same. There was a sound of metal and spurting of blood, then it became completely silent.

Sakuya just watched with wide open eyes as Marisa stared at her with her eyes wide open too. Sakuya looked down and saw how Marisa's hand was just three centimeters away from her chest. Marisa stood still for few seconds and then coughed some blood out. She proceeded to look down and saw how Flandre's hand was holding Sakuya's silver knife that went through her sternum. Flandre slowly let go of the knife and took a step backwards. Marisa coughed some more blood out and collapsed to her side. She started to sweat like crazy and breath heavily. Everyone just stood still and just watched in shock. Then a faint moaning caught their attention. It was Alice. She just laid there on her back and held her bleeding chest.

"Ahh... I... I-I'm scared..." She managed to slur over her pain. Patchouli leaned closer to Alice and examined her body. She sighed sadly when she realized that there was nothing they could do.

"I'm sorry. I-it's hopeless. There's nothing we can do." Patchouli said to Alice and tears rose to both of their eyes.

"I-it hurts..." Alice stuttered with scared look on her face. Patchouli couldn't do anything else, but to look how her friend was suffering there and she could do nothing about it. Meiling leaned closer to Alice held her hand.

"Try not to panic. That's good. Just close your eyes. The pain will stop soon..." Meiling comforted sobbing and suffering Alice.

"He-hey. Th-thank you..." Alice managed to say before breathing her last breath. Meiling just squeezed Alice's dead hand and responded: "We're sorry..." She and Patchouli then stood up and turned around towards Marisa with everyone else. They looked at Marisa who just shuddered on the ground.

"Serves you right..." Suika muttered and spat on Marisa. They all just looked at Marisa who laid on the ground with silver knife pointing out from her chest with irreverent looks on their face's.

"We're done here. She'll die eventually so we can just leave her here. Let's head back." Yukari said commanded everyone to move. They were almost at the cave leading out of Hell of Blazing Fires when they heard a faint request behind them: "P-please. Let me see the sun-ahhh... pant* ...one last time. All I wanted was to... pant* see the sun once more. Pant* Pant*"

"Hah! You really have some nerves to request a thing like that after killing Reimu, Kisume, Rin, Satori, Koishi and Alice!" Suika answered with furious look on her face. But then they saw how few tears rose to Flandre's eyes. She walked beside sweating Marisa and leaned closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Remilia asked with confused look on her face from her sister.

"She'll die anyway, so can't we just grant her that one wish?" Flandre asked from everybody else with begging look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"No, she doesn't deserve that!" Utsuho responded with angry tone.

"No, wait! If she truly wants to grant Marisa's last wish then we should just allow it. She'll die anyway." Yukari responded and sighed heavily. She signed Meiling to pick Marisa up and carry her. Meiling sighed, nodded and lifted groaning Marisa.

"Thank you." Flandre said with sad tone, but she managed to smile a bit. They headed back to the Palace of the Earth Spirits. No one uttered even a single word during the journey back. Not even Suika, who wasn't too happy that they were bringing Marisa back to above ground. When they finally got back to the palace, Utsuho said that she'll stay there. She was bleeding badly, but she managed to crack a gentle smile when thanking the others. They kept on going through the palace to the Underground City or what was left of it. The Oni had finally gotten the fire under control. It felt really awkward to just carry the one who did this all through the city, but they had no choice. They were almost out of the city when Yuugi landed in front of them and looked furious.

"That motherfucker isn't leaving this city alive if I have something to say about it!" She yelled. Suika sighed and took a step forward and said to Yuugi: "There's no need for that. She will die eventually and now we're just going to take her above ground." Yuugi lowered her stance and Suika continued: "I know how you feel. I myself would just want to kill her instantly, but it was Flandre's demand." Yuugi looked at them for a moment with angry look on her face, but then she calmed down, nodded and without saying a word moved aside, so they could continue.

It was long and exhausting walk. They couldn't fly because Marisa was too heavy for Meiling to carry her while flying, so they had to walk. They were almost out when Marisa let out a faint voice.

"Thanks." She managed to utter before they existed the cave. Flandre and Remilia opened their parasols when stepping out of the shadow. They took a few steps forward before turning towards Meiling and Marisa. Meiling sighed, stepped out of the shadow and lowered Marisa to the ground.

"Aaaaghhh! It hurts, but I've missed the warmth for so long..." Marisa stuttered moaned. The sun was too bright for her to look directly to it, but she felt how that light was slowly but surely killing her. Everyone just watched as Marisa was groaning and sweating on the ground. Sakuya was staying back, so she wouldn't get infected by those vapors that had started rise from Marisa's skin.

"Mommy, I want to go home! Mima, my teacher is being mean to me!" Marisa suddenly yelled. The sunlight was messing her head seriously. She kept breathing heavily and sweating. Suddenly Flandre took a few steps forward, sat down beside Marisa and patted her hair.

"Shhh, shhh. I'm here. Just relax." Flandre said with motherly tone while petting her hair.

"I-I'm scared! It hurts! I miss you and dad! I want to come back, but Mima wont let me!" Marisa yelled.

"Shhh, shhh. Just sleep. The pain will stop soon. Tomorrow will be a new day." Flandre comforted panting Marisa and few tears rose to her eyes.

"That's good. I'll stay here till you fall asleep. I'm here... I'll always be here." Flande said and kept petting Marisa hair.

"Good night, mommy." Marisa uttered before breathing her last breath.

"Good night, my dear Marisa." Flandre said and started to cry out loud. Everyone just stood there with their hearts broken. One just couldn't imagine any sadder scene...

One week had already passed. After Reimu's funeral, Hieda no Akyuu, Reimu's friend and respected person from human village started to take care of the Hakurei shrine. People actually started to call her new shrine maiden, but she knew that she wasn't one. She couldn't exterminate youkai so she didn't like to call herself a shrine maiden. All the youkai extermination had to be done from here on by Sanae, Mokou, Sakuya or Yuomu.

At the Palace of the Earth Spirits, Utsuho was tending the place completely alone. There weren't any other pets alive and because both of her mistresses had died, she had no idea what she should do. She just sat there completely alone in the palace.

Yukari was helping Akyuu with her shikigami to take care of the Hakurei shrine. She was still heartbroken because of Reimu's death. She could never forgive to Marisa even after she had died too.

After talking to Marisa's family about what had happened, Keine was really sad. It seemed that they didn't care even a single bit what had happened to family's daughter. She decided that she'll never again try to get humans to become closer with youkai. But she still felt pity for Marisa. To be abandoned by her family like that must have been hard and she understood her actions in some way at least.

At the Scarlet Devil Mansion the mood wasn't any more happier than anywhere else. Flandre and Remilia finally could speak to each other without getting in to a fight, but it wasn't too big of a comfort. Flandre had asked that they would keep a funeral for Marisa. Marisa was buried to the west side of Gensokyo. As far away from Hakurei shrine as possible. Her grave was deep within the forest. So far away in fact that there weren't even any fairies out there. Just this lonely gravestone standing there in the middle of nothing. There were no visitors, no flowers just this lonely gravestone which had Marisa's name carved to it.

Then suddenly, a small figure could be seen walking towards the gravestone. It was Flandre. She had gotten a permission to go outside to visit Marisa's grave. She walked up to the stone and knealed before it.

They had kept a Christian styled funeral for her. Flandre had never understood the concept of having a multiple gods. She had always been taught that there was only one. For her, gods like Kanako, Suwako, Hina and Aki sisters were just a normal youkai that just didn't attack humans as often as the others did. When she asked from Yukari, what will happen to Marisa's soul after she died, Yukari's responded, that Marisa's soul will go straight to hell without having a change to reincarnate. Flandre didn't want to believe this. She knew that Marisa had done many unforgivable things, but she wanted to believe that she would be still given a change. Maybe someday, somewhere Flandre could meet Marisa again. That's why she wanted to give her a Christianity styled funeral. She wanted to believe that her god would forgive her and they could meet again. If that day ever came, she would tell Marisa, how important she was to her. She would never again want to be separated from her.

She touched the grave stone.

"Are you cold?" She asked like Marisa could hear her.

"Me and my sister have finally reconciled our relationship." She said to gravestone and few tears rose to her eyes.

"Here, I thought you might miss this." Flandre said and lowered Marisa's hat to her grave.

"I figured that you would want it back. I found it at your house when I visited there yesterday." She said and slowly stood up.

"Do you miss me? Because I miss you. I just hope that things would have ended with some other way." She said with sad and plaintive look on her face.

"Please, come back. Come back Marisa. I miss you! I don't have anyone to play with when you're gone." She said and started to cry. She then slowly lowered her parasol. It was really cloudy so sunlight didn't bother her too much. She looked up to the sky with teary eyes and muttered: "It looks like it's going to rain soon..." She cracked a plaintive smile and sighed.

"Someday, somewhere... I'will find you, don't you worry." Flandre said while looking at the gravestone with teary eyes.

To be continued...


End file.
